Brothers of Fusion
by Carrots and Veggies
Summary: Someone has asked Shenlong to bring back two of the most deadly villains in Gokou and Vegetas life... Who are they? And what does this mean? TOTAL CHAOS OF COURSE!!! **FINISHED!!!!**
1. The wish.....

I do not own Dragonballz in any way, shape, or form. I wish I did.  
  
I love reviews.  
  
Please review.  
  
Reviews are nice.  
  
I probably reviewed  
  
Yours... so isn't  
  
It fair for you to review mine?  
  
Review.  
  
Now enjoy the story.  
  
By the way... this takes place after the Buu saga, and before Gt. Goten and Trunks are 8 and 9.  
  
ENJOY and REVIEW!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Speak now." A large voice bellowed out rattling a darkened area where one small figure stood. The small figure looked up at the mighty dragon, took off the hood covering his face and said, "Dragon, I wish to bring the mighty Lords Cooler and Frieza back to life, and send them to this very spot I stand on." The dragons red eyes glowed and he answered, "As you wish." There was a bright flash of light followed by two beams of yellow energy that came shooting out of the ground. The light was so bright the figure couldn't stand it. He backed slowly away and tripped over a stone. In a matter of seconds the light had come and gone. Now in the place of the beams were two figures. Cooler and his younger brother Frieza.  
  
The figure slowly stood up brushing himself off and said, "Lord Cooler! Lord Frieza! I have brought you back to life with the Dragonballs! I did what you asked of me, Sirs." Cooler and Frieza didn't really pay much attention the other person.  
  
They were too busy checking themselves out. "Can you believe it brother?" Freiza asked his eyes filled with joy. "I'm so glad to be back now, finally, I can have my revenge. I have waited to long for this!" He tightened his fist and grinned evilly.  
  
Cooler then looked over at the figure that was walking up to them, and said, "Kew?" The small figure removed his cloak and threw it to the ground. "Yes. I Kew brought you back Lord Cooler." Kew answered.  
  
"Tell me something Kew... what planet are we on?"  
  
"That would be Earths counterpart Kelp, sir." Cooler nodded then looked to his brother. "Shall we leave? The plan is in motion now dear brother." With that last comment both figures disappeared into the darkness, all you could hear was their insane laughter.  
  
About five hundred thousand miles away on a planet called Earth a small family was having getting ready for dinner. Chichi stood at the medium sized stove humming a small tune that was stuck in her head, and cooking a large fish Goten just caught. She didn't really want fish, but because Goten was so proud of it she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Not only that Trunks was over for dinner and he really liked the way Chichi cooked it. when dinner was finally done she walked over to the front door and called out, "Gohan! Goten! Gokou! Trunks! Dinner time!" It took no time at all for them to get there.  
  
"I still jumped higher than you Trunks." Goten was arguing when they walked in.  
  
"No Goten you only jumped to the tree tops, I jumped over them." Trunks replied in the same annoyed tone. "Come on you two, does it really matter who won?" Gohan asked as they all were now taking a seat by the table. "YES IT DOES!" Goten and Trunks said in union. Gokou laughed and said, "Boy Chichi, something really smells good!" Chichi smiled and took her seat next to Gokou placing the food on the table. All four Saiyans scrambled about filling up their plates and started to eat. In seconds they were ready for their 5^th course.  
  
Trunks looked over at Goten then nudged him in the side. "Ow Trunks why did yah do that?" Goten asked. Trunks looked at his smaller friend as said, "Don't you remember? You were gonna ask him, since my dad won't say anything about it."  
  
"Oh yah!" Said Goten now remembering. "Uh... Dad?" He asked. Gokou turned to look at him smaller son. "Yeah...Goten?" He answered swolling some food.  
  
"Umm... I was wondering about something, and Trunks dad won't tell us and we hoped you would."  
  
"Sure what is it?" Gokou asked now more curious about what his son was going to say.  
  
"Umm... whats a Frieza?" 


	2. A time for peace

Gokou starred at his young son in shock. He didn't really know what to say, it was easier to explain to Gohan because he was on Namek and saw Frieza. How would he explain it to Goten and Trunks? He knew this day would come when Goten would ask about his previous battles, and thought he would know what to say, but he didn't. Instead he just answered, "This isn't really the time for that now." Goten and Trunks looked at each other. "Dad said the same thing!" Trunks said. "Yeah! How come you won't tell us dad?" Goten asked puzzled. Chichi looked at the two boys. "Maybe because its not for `little' ears to hear." Goten looked over at Gohan then to Chichi. "But he saw the hole thing. Why can't we hear about it?" Chichi gave Goten the look that told him one more word and you'll regret it. Goten just slid farther down in his seat.  
  
After dinner Goten and Trunks stayed up a little longer then Chichi sent them to bed, which they were happy about. They laid in bed and talked for about thirty-minutes until Gokou came into the room. "Hey dad." Goten said a little sleepy. "Hey Goten. I came to tuck you in okay?" Goten smiled. Trunks looked up at Gokou and Asked, "Can you tell us now?" Gokou looked at the two boys then said, "Alright." He went on about the fight with Frieza for about two hours. (Trunks and Goten asked a lot of questions.) then he started to tell them about his brother Cooler and when he came to earth.  
  
"So they were really that bad? Dad said Frieza was a weakling. But never mentioned Cooler." Said Trunks sitting up with a serious look on his face. Goten just starred at Gokou with aw. "You really defeated the most powerful and evil people in the entire universe! WOW! That's so cool!" Gokou had to smile at this comment. Then said, "Vegeta helped with Cooler, without him I don't think I could have done it." after about five-hundred more questions the boys finally fell asleep. Gokou walked out of their room shutting off the lights.  
  
***********  
  
The deadly duo was now flying toward earth at a rapid pace. They were to arrive on earth in a matter of three days. They both were extremely confident that they were going to be victorious, since they had studied all of the Z fighters battles from the HFIL. They watched the battle with Cell, the Androids, Buu, Brolly, and everyone else they tried to defeat them and take over Earth, then the universe eventually. Yet this time around Cooler and Frieza had a secret. They found a power that no one had ever seen in a million years. The one thing that could finally kill the annoying Saiyans. The Super Ice-jin, The secret of their entire race.  
  
Ten-times more powerful than a Super Saiyan could ever dream of. Cooler was sitting in the main control room thinking this over and over again. He couldn't stop thinking that there might be a chance that they lose. No. Impossible! That can't happen. Can it? Cooler looked out the window and studied the stars as that passed them. I've seen them pull out of some tuff situations before, what makes this any different? Somehow, someway, it always happens... Cell for example, he ticked off the one known as Gohan, and what happens? He ends up in the HFIL hours later. It's just not right. What about when Gokou fought my brother? He was ticked off and turned Super Saiyan just like his son... How could someone be so strong, and unstoppable? Curse him. Curse all the Saiyans... He clenched his fist, red sparks started to surround it...  
  
Cooler was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone behind him. "Brother is that all your going to do? Sit there? That's all you have done since we got on this blasted ship!" Cooler looked over at his brother and said, "This is my ship and I will do as I please, when I please, Brother. Now stop bothering me. I know you want to get there but you have to be paticent. This was my idea after all..." Frieza back away from his brother he knew that voice all too well. He decided its better leave him alone for awhile so he floated to the other side of the ship.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile on Earth when Bulma came to pick up Trunks so she brought Vegeta. Who only came to train with Gokou. While Chichi and Bulma were in the house sipping on tea, Gokou, Vegeta and the boys were out sparring with each other.  
  
Goten was having a hard time keeping up with Trunks since he was older and stronger then his friend.  
  
"HAAAA!" Goten yelled and fried a well known attack at Trunks, who easily dodged it. Goten quickly dissippeared and reappeared behind Trunks, and starting attacking. Trunks knew it was coming so he blocked almost all punches and kicks.  
  
Goten finally landed one right in the middle of Trunks face, then quickly hammered him into the ground. Trunks got up brushing himself off, while Goten landed in front of him a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Haha I got you Trunks!" He yelled walking over to the other Chibi. "Yeah, I guess you did Goten. Your just too much for me." Said Trunks sarcastically. Goten didn't catch the sarcastic tone in his voice and just grinned stupidly. all of a sudden there was a loud BOOM.  
  
The boys looked over just in time to see Vegeta stop himself right before he hit the ground. Then they both saw Gokou fly to the ground with the same dumb grin Goten had.  
  
"Get him dad!" Trunks yelled cheering his father on. Goten looked over at Trunks then to Gokou. "Go dad!" He yelled. Gokou and vegeta both looked over at their sons, then to each other. Their fight began again. They countered each of each other attacks and both got in the same amount of punches. They were completely equal and knew it. This continued for about five more hours until Bulma and Chichi called them.  
  
After the Brief family left it was the normal rutine for the Sons. Have dinner, watch some TV then go to bed. None of them aware of the terror that awaits them in two more days... 


	3. A deadly landing! Time to FREEZE the Ear...

Beep.  
  
"Five minutes until landing, sir." Kew said walking up to Coolers side. Cooler looked over to his servant and nodded. Kew bowed then quietly left the main corridor. Frieza, who was now sitting the in large over stuffed chair next to Cooler, turned to look at his brother smirking. "We must suppress our energy, brother. Or else they'll sense it, you know." Cooler then answered Freiza with out even bothering to glance in his direction. "I'm not stupid you know... I'm the one you taught you that Frieza." Cooler sneered.  
  
"I didn't say you were, I just wanted to remind you." Cooler made a small grunt sound and continued to stare out the window. Frieza just looked away muttering something under his breath. Kew came rushing into he corridor and said, "Were getting ready to land sirs! We will be landing in the west district. I believe they call it the an Artic zone."  
  
Frieza turned to Kew then said, "Prepare to fire the Chill beam when we land. It should only take a day to let the Earth freeze over, when it's done, we should start our attack. Agree brother?"  
  
"Yes." Cooler replied a small smirk coming over his face. "Then that should give us the advantage, making the Earth just like home." Frieza continued. "Those stupid monkeys won't know what hit them!" He began to laugh a high eerie laugh the echoed through the whole ship. Kew cringed inside listing to it.  
  
*********  
  
Gohan was on his way to meet to the city to meet  
  
Videl that morning when he heard someone call out his name. "Hey Gohan! Would you wait up!" he turned around just as Videl caught up with him. she smiled and asked, "What's your hurry? Its not like anything gonna happen this early in the morning."  
  
Gohan didn't really realize that he was moving at a fast pace. He just blushed and answered, "I know... I guess I just can't wait to start!" Videl studied him for a second then said, "Since when have you been so excited to fight crime?" Gohan just shrugged signaled her to come on.  
  
Back at the Sons house Gokou and Goten were acting lazy and just laying on the couch watching some TV. Goten was pretty bored and disappointed that Trunks couldn't come over, since Bulma and him went shopping.  
  
Chichi said she needed to take Goten, but didn't feel like doing it today when Bulma offered her to come, not only that she had to go grocery shopping. Goten looked over at his father who was on the verge of falling asleep and said, "Dad I bored." Gokou looked over to his small son yawned then replied, "I know, I am too Goten."  
  
Then Goten got an idea and sat up. "Hey dad, remember you told me you were gonna teach me how to do that thing?"  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"You know that thing! Where you go like this!" Goten jumped up from the couch stood as still as he could, then placed his pointed and middle finger to the center of his head. Then he lowered his fingers and looked to Gokou again. "That thing!" Gokou smiled and sat up from the couch. "The instant transmission?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh alrighty... Sure, why not?" Goten smiled from ear to ear then ran to his room, put on his training Gi and ran out of the room almost flying.  
  
Once they were outside Gokou started giving Goten instructions on how to perform the Instant Transmission. Goten, surprisingly understood how to make it work.  
  
"Okay Goten, now remember concentrate on the person or thing you see in your mind. Focus your energy to it and let go." Goten did just that, but nothing happened. He tried this for about an hour but only got as far at the forest until he appeared again. "That's not bad Goten." Goten looked up at Gokou. "How many times did it take you?" Gokou sweat dropped then replied, "Twice... but only because I'm more skilled than you are Goten. You doing awesome for a first timer though!"  
  
"Really dad?" Said Goten blushing his eyes filling up with excitement. "Yup." Gokou answered patting Goten on the head.  
  
***********  
  
On the other side of the Earth Cooler and Frieza had already landed and were outside of the ship. Kew was still inside preparing to fire the Chill beam at the Earth core. He did this with the intention to freeze it, not  
  
blow it up. As a little buzzer rang on the control panel Kew knew what to do. He typed in the code to activate the beam then pressed the little red button. The ship made a funny noise then a white light surrounded it. the light was then pushed out from under the ship, and started to spread. While this was happening another white light was making its was to the center of the Earth. When it connects, the Earth should be nothing more than a ice ball  
  
floating in space.  
  
Cooler and Frieza watched this happen and grew more happier knowing their  
  
time to shine was near, one day to be exact.  
  
Gohan was on his way home that evening when he noticed how cold it had gotten all of a sudden. It was so nice out earlier. He though glancing around as he flew through the sky. Gohan decided to take a shorter way home than normal on a count that he was tired, and wanted to go to bed sooner. He took the west route on number 531. Only two hundred miles from his house, that wasn't as bad as his school trip, five hundred miles everyday. Gohan looked down to the ground an noticed it was moving. How weird. He though then landed next to it. it was moving alright, but not very fast. It was nothing but ice as far as he could see. So he picked a stick up and threw it into the ices path. It was completely frozen as soon as the ice touched it. "No way!" Said Gohan out loud. "This can't be good!" and with that he took off towards home, knowing something was wrong. 


	4. Danger is coming! Look out Goten!

Bright lights flooded the hallways of the large ship. Kew ran through them just knowing the plan had failed. The power scouter picked up a large reading on the computer screen not to far from where they were. 'Someone spotted the ship' he though as he finally reached the main corridor. He rushing in to find it completely empty. Kew left the main corridor and fled to the entrance of the ship. "Lord Cooler? Lord Frieza?" he said softly, yet loud enough to hear. "We know Kew. We can feel energy remember?" the voice of Frieza answered back. "What are we going to do? Should I go after the person?" Kew asked in the same soft yet more panicked voice.  
  
"No… we must leave them be. If we go after them then we will be found for sure." Cooler said looking up at the early stars rising. "Yes sir." Kew bowed and walked off, but before he reached the ship Frieza said to him, "Make sure to cover our little…project Kew." Kew grinned and answered back then ran into the ship. He circled the halls an ended up in the computer room. "Lets see…" He said with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan was flying at an extremely fast rate and made it home in half the time. He ran inside to see Goten laying on the ground playing with some toys. "Goten where's dad?" Gohan asked looking around the house. "Umm… I dunno. Why?" Goten answered not taking his eyes off the toys. "I need to tell him something very important I saw Goten." Normally Goten would have just continued playing with his toys, but the word 'important' seemed to have gotten his attention. Goten sat up dropping his little half-tiger half- man action figure and said, "Important? What is it Gohan? I wanna know!"  
  
"Where is dad Goten!" Said Gohan getting annoyed now. Goten put on a sour face then said, "You don't have to yell Gohan! He's out back with mom!" with that Goten ran off out the door. Gohan let out a sign then quickly walked out.  
  
When he rounded the small country house he saw his parents and Goten. "Dad!" he called. "Hey Gohan! You late getting home tonight." Gokou called back to his older son. Gohan reached them with his hand behind his head and blushed a bit. "Yeah… Videl wanted me to stay longer, Heh… another reason I was late is because the I saw something." Gohan explained what he saw and what happened with the stick, and got little comments from Goten like, "Wow!"Or "Cool!"  
  
When Gohan finally finished Chichi had gone inside irritated mumbling something under her breath. Gokou however had a serious look on his face and told asked Gohan to take his where he saw this "Moving Ice" Gohan agreed. Gokou made Goten stay behind in case something happened and they didn't return, to go and tell the others. Goten half smiled and ran into the house.  
  
  
  
Cooler and Frieza were now back in the ship when Frieza said, "Here they come. Kew you did cover up our little mess right?" Kew nodded then sat down. "All we have to do is wait Sirs. Then you can have your fun." Cooler looked over to Kew. "And what if we don't want to wait? And what do you mean 'we' Kew?" Kew jumped back up and looked at Cooler. "I-I don't mean w- we sir, you don't have to w-wait, you can g-go now if you like s-s-sir." He shuddered. Kew hated when Cooler did that to him. There was just something in his eyes that gave his the creeps. Frieza was different though; he didn't scare him as much as Cooler did. "That's what I thought…" Cooler answered. Frieza tapped his chair impatiently then turned to the tall meter that was to the left of him. It was a tall meter with a lot of gages. The meter read "Half-way done." Frieza let out a sign then continued to tap his long white fingers.  
  
  
  
"But you gotta believe me dad, it was really cold out, and nothing but ice! I swear!" Gohan pleaded. They both now stood of solid ground, where Gohan said he saw the icy plains. There was just grass everywhere now, all the trees were perfectly in their places, so were the small stones and sticks on the ground. Gohan thought the darkness might be covering it up, but that would be impossible. It would still be cold, like before. 'What happened! Was someone playing a trick on me?' Gohan thought. Gokou brought Gohan out of though when he said, "Maybe you were just tired? You did look it when you came home tonight." Gohan walked around the tiny opening in the forest. He bent down and scooped up a handful of dirt, then studied it. It was normal. 'Maybe dad's right, maybe I am just tired.' He throught then threw dirt down and walked back over to Gokou. "I guess you were right dad." Gokou smiled softly and patted Gohan on the back. "Okay son, lets go home now alright?" Gohan nodded with a small smile then they both flew off. As soon as they did, the ground lifted up and evaporated away, leaving the icy surface facing the night sky.  
  
The next day the Son family traveled over to Capsule Corp to have dinner with the Briefs. Having dinner with them had become a little popular thing to do on Friday nights. They all enjoyed it especially Goten, he loved going over there to see Trunks. Trunks loved it too. Goten enjoyed it more because he didn't have to hang out with Gohan anymore. Ever since Gohan had met Videl that's all he thought about, and that was the only person he hung out with. Every time Goten asked Gohan to play with him, or even train, he said he was too busy. He had never said that before.  
  
Goten felt bad, but he didn't let anyone know about it. When they finally reached the briefs home, Chichi almost had a freak out that she had forgot the rice and sushi she had made. So she sent Goten and Gohan back home to get it. Goten didn't want Gohan going but didn't say anything, his mom was worked up enough.  
  
"Hey bro, why are you going so fast? Were not timed you know." Gohan called out to Goten who was about ten-feet ahead of him. "I'm not going fast Gohan, your just going to slow." Goten answered. Gohan caught up with his little brother who had an annoyed look on his face. "What's the matter Goten? You've been acting weird lately." Goten stopped flying a starred at Gohan. "No Gohan you're the one acting weird!" he yelled and threw his hands up in the air. "All you do is ignore me! And hang out with Videl!" Gohan was a little taken back by this comment. Just when we were going to answer back something caught his eye. He looked down and saw the ground moving again. Neither one of them had even noticed how cold it had gotten, probably because of their energy. But now Gohan knew what it was from. "Goten look down…" Goten said some stuff under his breath then looked down.  
  
"The ground…Gohan, it's moving!" Goten starred in horror at the ground. "That's what you saw isn't it! I thought you just said that cause you were with Videl." Gohan looked back at Goten just when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened it. "Awww… if mom knew you had that Gohan! You would be in so much trouble, where did you get it?" Gohan studied the phone the answered it. "Videl?"  
  
Goten just about freaked out. He made a mad noise then dropped down to the ground. He landed on the cold ice forgetting about what Gohan said about the stick. As soon as he remembered it was too late, he was already touching it, but nothing happened, he didn't freeze. "Oh well, guess I got lucky…" he laughed and threw his hand behind his head. Goten looked up to see Gohan in a deep conversation with Videl.  
  
Goten let out a small grunt and walked around on the cold ice. He bent down an touched it, but quickly pulled his hand back up. "That was cold!" Goten shivered a bit then continued to walk around. "Hey Gohan! Come down here!" He called.  
  
Gohan looked down and nodded then started talking again. Goten was too mad at Gohan to concentrate or hear for that matter. Because if he would have, he would have noticed the Cracking of the ice behind him… 


	5. Gohan help your little brother!

Goten bent down to investigate the ice again, this time letting a small amount of energy surround his hand. Goten figured it would melt the ice but it didn't. He quickly spun around when he heard a crackling noise behind him. He quickly stood up and looked around the dim lighted forest. Then he saw it; it looked like it came out of a scary movie. A large ice made figure rose out of the ice.  
  
Its face was nothing but a mask of pure horror; it had no eyeholes, just blackness. The sky seemed to get darker as more rose out of the ground; all caring swords, and some had none at all. Gotens eyes widen as they started to surround him, there was about twenty of them now. Goten looked up to Gohan who hadn't noticed a thing. "G-g-gohan…" He said in a very low voice.  
  
Meanwhile up in the sky.  
  
"No, no! Videl I didn't almost hang up on you!" Gohan said into the phone unawhare of what was happening down below him. "I'll call you later okay? I really gotta go. Goten whats to show me something." he whispered. "I know I love you too!" Gohan put his hand into his pocket blushing. "But I really got to go now! Okay?"  
  
  
  
Back at Capsule Corps Chichi was getting worried about Gohan and Goten. 'It should take them this long.' She thought as she drank a cup of tea with Bulma. Trunks came over to his mother laid his head on the table. "Mom, when is Goten getting back? I'm bored, and hungry." He said in a whiny voice. "Oh I don't know Trunks, they should be back any minute." Trunks smiled faintly then walked off.  
  
Bulma seeing the worried look on her friends face said, "Oh don't worry Chichi, they'll be walking in the door anytime now. You know how those two are." Chichi smiled, got up from the table placing her cup down, and walked over to the stove. "Your right Bulma, they probably got sidetracked with something else, you know that happens a lot in our family. Lets start dinner now, okay?" Bulma let out a small laugh, and then walked over the fridge pulling out some chicken.  
  
  
  
Goten who was now surrounded with creepy ice people got into a fighting stance. Then the first one that popped out of the ground pointed and said, "Kill the Saiyan!" with that they all flew at Goten with amazing speed. He barely dodged their attacks let alone their swords. Goten finally got tired of being on the defense side and attacked. Hitting the first one he saw head on. He sliced him in half with one karate chop, then let out a small "Ow" and rubbed his hand. 'What are they made of?' He though. Goten made the mistake of taking his eyes off them for a minute and nearly got chopped to pieces with a sharp blade. Another one attacked from the other side, but he caught his sword at the tip, and then quickly knocked his feet from under him.  
  
Goten threw up the sword and cought it is his right hand. "Okay whoever you weirdos are! Bring it on!" he charged them all letting the sword slice through each of their icy bodys. Each one of them yelping in pain, as they hit the ground, and exploded. Goten thought he had finally destroyed them all and let his guard down. Big mistake.  
  
Next thing he knew he was pinned up against an ice covered tree by small ice picks. "Oh no!" he yelled as the icy figured came closer to him rising a hand.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks walked boredly back into the family room where he found his father and Gokou watching T.V. So he walked in jumped over the couch landing on it backwards, and sunk down into it between the two Saiyans.  
  
"What's the matter boy?" Vegeta asked in his usual gruff tone.  
  
"Gotens not back yet…and I'm bored."  
  
"Don't worry Trunks I'm sure Goten and Gohan will be back soon." Gokou said taking the remote from Vegeta, who shot him a dirty look. He flipped through the channels until he came to a movie, 'The Matrix.'  
  
"I'm not watching this human trash Kakkarott, so turn it." Vegeta said reaching over Trunks for the remote. Gokou, being faster than Vegeta switch hands and now held it in his left hand. "Oh come on Vegeta, I think its sorta funny." Vegeta grunted then clenched his fist and said, "Kakkarott…Turn the channel…" Trunks, feeling his fathers anger rise decided to leave the room before anything happened.  
  
*****  
  
Then Goten saw it, another ice pick. "Gohan! Help!!" Hearing these words from his Chibi brother Gohan finally looked down. "I got to go Videl!" Gohan hung up his phone and yelled, "Where are you Goten!" Gohan yelled in a frantic voice.  
  
Goten not hearing his brothers frantic voice powered up to Super Saiyan blasting all the ice picks away, freeing himself. He then killed the last ice person by kicking his head off.  
  
Gohan found Goten by feeling his energy as he turned Super Saiyan. Plus he saw the bright yellow light. Gohan landed in front of Goten who had already changed back.  
  
He looked around and saw scraps of creepy ice people everywhere.  
  
"W-what happened Goten?" Goten who was mad at his brother thinking he ignored him said, "Nothing Gohan."  
  
With that he blasted off in the direction of Capsule Corp. Gohan followed shortly after feeling really bad.  
  
With out even knowing the two boys were being watched. Frieza and Cooler sat outside the ship watching the whole thing. They of course kept their power levels down so not to be found. "That was close, eh brother?" Frieza laughed. "Yes, yes it was. The mini-Saiyan got lucky. What type of generation is this? Children becoming Super Saiyans. Its laughable really." Said Cooler who was now floating in the air.  
  
"How much longer Kew?" Kew looked up to Cooler and smiled. "Only one more city sir. But I can stop it if you would like to destroy it your-self." Frieza looked to Cooler who smiled wickedly. "Sure Kew, we could use some fun." And they both blasted off in the direction of West City. 


	6. Mysterious Energy! Look out West City!

It started to turn out to be a nice ending to a great day.  
  
The sun was setting in the east just above the mountains in the distance. Trunks was sitting on the back porch waiting for his best friend to return.  
  
He really enjoyed sitting there, it was like his special place when he needed to think or just be alone.  
  
The small breeze let Trunks hair sway in its path as a tiny snowflake landed on his nose. Then another one fell next to him and landed in his juice drink.  
  
It was snowing in the dead of summer. Not to mention the tempter had just dropped out of the blue it was beautiful out but now, cold and gray. Trunks got up from his seat walking to the other side to see the streets below.  
  
The snow was already starting to stick there was even an accident. Scratching his head, Trunks walked puzzled back inside.  
  
He walked back over to the couch where his father and Gokou were still sitting, but it looked like they finally agreed on something to watch, the news. "Hey dad, look outside it's snowing. Wanna go out later?"  
  
"Snowing? How can it be snowing in summer boy?" Vegeta snapped back looking up at his son now.  
  
"I'm serious dad, it's snowing." Trunks walked over to the blinds and pulled them up. Sure enough it was snowing. "Wow… it is snowing Vegeta, that's really weird." Gokou was now at the window with Trunks looking out it. "So can we go out later dad?" Trunks asked happily almost jumping out of his shoes. He loved it when it snowed, he and Vegeta would go out and play in it. Of course Vegeta would never live up to it or admit the he 'played' in the snow with Trunks.  
  
"Hey Chichi come here, you gotta see this." Gokou called into the kitchen. Some minutes later Chichi came out of the kitchen followed by Bulma.  
  
"Its snowing, that's funny, I though it was July…" Bulma started but was interrupted by Chichi who ran to the window.  
  
"My two boys are out in this mess! Oh, they're going to catch their death out there!" Gokou walked over to the screen door then walked out, with Bulma coming out behind him followed by the rest of the gang. "Something's not right about this, All of a sudden to change weather paths? No, this is not right."  
  
  
  
Goten was about fifteen miles from Capsule Corp when he suddenly stopped. Whatever it was, was very faint but he could feel it. It wasn't moving that fast but it was headed towards West city, where Capsule Corp is. He had also noticed it had started snowing, and got really cold. Goten looked down at the ground an saw the ice had stopped moving. Gohan had noticed Goten stopped and caught up with him.  
  
"Goten I'm really sorry about Videl. I know I have been ignoring-'" he was cut short when something got his attention too. He shot his head to the side where Goten was looking then said, "Feel that?" Goten nodded then replied, "Should we go check it out?"  
  
"I don't know it pretty faint, do you think it could be the reason the ground is nothing but ice?" Goten had to think about this one for a minute.  
  
It was pretty suspicious, the ground turns to ice then they feel this weird energy? There could be danger, fighting, and everything else related to fun. As this though passed though Goten small head, a huge grin spread across his face. "Yeah Gohan! Lets go check it out!" Gohan noting the enthuastic tone in his brothers voice smiled. "Alright." After all he did want to check it out another fight might even be…fun.  
  
  
  
Gohan and Trunks were not the only one to feel the anonymous persons energy level. Back at Capsule Corps. Gokou, Vegeta were still on the back porch, now determined to find out who that was. They knew who ever it was, was really weak and defiantly not much of a challenge. Yet, this just proved Bulmas theory that something must be going on. Chichi came out of the building and seeing the worry on her husbands face knew dinner plans were canceled which didn't matter really, since it burnt.  
  
"Gokou?" she asked walking up to him. "Whats wrong?" Gokou turned around smiling warmly. He didn't want to tell Chichi that there could be a new threat on Earth. She seemed so happy these days, and he just couldn't ruin it for her. "Nothings wrong Chichi." He answered as he placed a hand on her shoulder comfortly; she smiled then leaned in to give her husband a small hug.  
  
Vegeta looked over to them out of the corner of his eye. He wondered where Bulma had run off too, and how come she didn't come to him to feel more comfortable.  
  
Was it because every time she tried to he would walk away or tell her leave him alone? How come he couldn't accept her feelings towards him? He did love the blasted woman; although she could get rather annoying and very loud heck, she could even counter his word attacks. Vegeta looked away when Chichi left to go back inside to find Bulma.  
  
  
  
"This stupid mud ball of a planet is to big for its own good." Shouted and angry Frieza becoming to impatient for his own good. Cooler who was flying next to him had to be put through pure torture listing to his little brothers complaints; rants, raves, and anything else that bothered him. That was one bad thing about this partnership with Frieza, Cooler though. 'He is such an annoying brat.'  
  
"Cooler I think your idiot of a lackey it following us…" Cooler had been so tuned out that he didn't notice Kew. He wasn't too far from them, but his energy was as clear as the day. "What does he think he is doing? I though I told him to stay at the ship."  
  
"No you didn't brother. You told him to turn off the device, not stay on the ship." Cooler frowned bitterly then said, "Oh well, he will be a distraction. If he dies…oh well. It was his own fault." Cooler added with a smirk, then stopped suddenly. Frieza who didn't really notice Cooler stop kept on going towards the city until he heard Cooler tell him to stop.  
  
"Whats the matter?" He asked. "I would like to hurry to the blasted city and destroy it before anyone notices us."  
  
"It might be a little late for that, to high powers are headed our way." Said Cooler signing. "They just don't want to make it easy for us do they?" The small smile Frieza had on his face faded away and was replaced by a look of disgusted. "Now what?" he snapped.  
  
"Well… I think we'll let Kew handle this for us, Follow me." Cooler dropped to the ground landing with out even making a sound, Frieza followed.  
  
"Why are we down here? Are we going to hide Cooler? This is pathetic, I don't hide you know-" he was cut short by Cooler. "Look do you want them to find us? Do you think I like to hide? We will just have to travel on ground. So please brother just shut-up, and don't complain for once." Frieza shot Cooler a devil look, crossed his arms, and walked away mumbling.  
  
  
  
Gohan and Goten were closing in on their target. Obviously who ever it was couldn't detect energy, which was lucky for Goten and Gohan. They approached the area where the weak energy level was heading and stopped. They figured that they would wait for the person to come right at them then find out who it was. Without even noticing, they had stopped right over the worse place they could be at. Because lurking deep in the shadows and thickness of the snow, were the two worse aliens they could have possibly stopped over.  
  
"Brother look, we have company." 


	7. Big mistake Frieza! Here comes Gokou!!

Kew smiled proudly as he flew after his masters He glanced around the Earth and saw the whiteness covering everything. Kew smiled broadened when he saw two figures ahead of him. "They waited for me…Maybe this means I'm apart of the team now."  
  
As Kew got closer and closer to the figures he learned that it was not who he though it was, his eyes widened in fear when he saw it was two of the half-breeds.  
  
Goten and Gohan sat there floating in the air starring at him awkwardly as he approached.  
  
"He doesn't look to strong Gohan." Goten whispered to his older brother.  
  
Kew stopped right in front of both boys his arms hung loosely at his sides.  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked narrowing his eyes at the odd stranger.  
  
Kew tried to form a smile to show that he was not scared or nervous so he did the best he could. He crossed his arms in front of his chest then responded, "My names Kew, faithful servant to Lord Cooler and Frieza!"  
  
Gohan starred at him is shock. Lord Cooler and Frieza? I though dad and Vegeta killed Cooler. I know I sent Frieza back to the HFIL only a year ago. Gohan though. Goten scratched his head when he heard what Kew said. "But dad and Vegeta killed them." Kew started laughing then turned to Goten. "No way kid. But you don't have to worry… I'm gonna destroy you right here."  
  
Down in the forest below Frieza stood  
  
there listing to his 'faithful' servant talk to the boys. He clenched his then then turned to Cooler. "The fool. He is messing up everything! We might as well throw a party now."  
  
"That disgusting little nothing… I can't believe he is so stupid. Lets get going brother, maybe well make it there before them." Frieza gritted his teeth then said in a very high whisper. "What does it matter if we do get their brother? They will be right behind us."  
  
Before Cooler got a chance to answer he heard the older half-breed telling the younger one something. "Goten go back to Capsule Corp and get dad. Tell him Frieza and Cooler are back."  
  
"Right!" Goten then blasted off in the direction of the city. "Be careful Gohan." He said to himself. Kew now smirked at Gohan then flew at as fast as he could at him.  
  
For Gohan his speed was nothing he barely even moved to dodge his punch. Instead he drove his knee right into Kews stomach. Kew floated back holding his stomach he barely had enough energy to stay in the air.  
  
Gohan flew to Kew now punching him in the face then hammered him into the ground. As soon a Kew hit the ground a hundred of Ice Zombies popped out of the ground and slid towards him.  
  
Frieza smirked as Goten flew away. "I'll handle this." He said then dissipeared leaving Cooler looking at his after image. Frieza appeared right in front of Goten causing the small chibi to stop suddenly.  
  
Goten starred at Frieza questionably then started backwards a bit not to sure of what to expect. Frieza liked seeing him back slowly away from him, if made him feel inferior to the pint size Saiyan. "W-who are you?" Goten asked.  
  
"You don't know me? That's surprising, I figured you father would tell you, or possibly even you brother." That's when it hit Goten he knew who this was alright, the creepy voice, a long slinder tail, and that wicked smile. "Your Frieza." Goten said growling  
  
his eyes narrowing as he slowly clenched his fist getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Oh, theres no need for that, half-ling."  
  
Frieza disappeared again this time appearing behind Goten. "Lets see how the late Ice-Jins like you." He quickly brought his left hand in connection with the young Saiyans neck, knocking him out immediately. Luckly for Goten he never touched the ground instead he landed tangled in some tree branches.  
  
Cooler appeared beside Frieza with a not so happy look on his evil white face. "Now why did you go and do that? I swear brother you don't think sometimes." He sneered. Frieza just chuckled an said, "One down four to go…" With that they both disappeared leaving images of their selves.  
  
Cooler was right about Frieza making a mistake. A rush of panic surged through Gokou when he felt Gotens energy suddenly drop to almost nothing, and where was Gohan? Did Frieza already get rid of him? H couldn't. Gohans a Super Saiyan and way to strong to be taken down by Frieza, but what happened to Goten? Was he just K'Oed or worse? Gokou  
  
Turned to his shorter friend then said, "Did you feel it Vegeta. Who know who that was don't you?" Vegeta only nodded in response then smiled to him self.  
  
Finally he would be the one to destroy Frieza, and reclaim victory for his race, but mostly for him.  
  
"Vegeta when Frieza let off that energy did you feel who he attacked?" Gokou asked now hovering in the air. Vegeta nodded and frowned slightly. "Goten."  
  
"What about Goten?" came a voice from behind. Trunks stood there tightly bundled up in a jacket. "Whats wrong dad? What about Goten?" Vegeta lifted into the air after Gokou then looked down to his son.  
  
Although Vegeta knew his son would never stay he though he might as well try to make him. "Stay here." Vegeta gave Trunks no time to argue or respond he and Gokou just blasted off leaving Trunks to tell his mother and Chichi where they had gone, but he didn't know himself. So after taking off the big jacket and throwing it to the ground he blasted off too. 


	8. Trunks vs Frieza and Cooler?

The cold air ran through Gokous spiked hair as he and Vegeta flew to see what was going on. And to see who attacked Goten, and what happened to Gohan. They had forgotten about Gohan. Where was he when Goten was attacked? How come they couldn't fell his energy anymore? Where both of his boys attacked and hurt? Or maybe worse, killed. And was Fireza back? If so, how?  
  
These though ran through the Saiyans mind as they finally got out of the city area. While Gokou and Vegeta flew over West citys forest they both noticed it got even colder then it was, they also noticed the ground was a beautiful yet deadly sheet of ice.  
  
After Gohan short fight with Kew he turned to since the father, and Vegeta presents coming right at him.  
  
He didn't feel Goten anymore and figured he was just to far away.  
  
Gohan looked down to the ground one more time to see nothing left of Kews body, and the figures were gone. "This is just not happening. Just when I thought everything was great, and I could finally settle down with Videl." Gohan signed.  
  
He hovered in the air for a couple more minutes before taking off to meet up with Gokou.  
  
Just as Gokou and Vegeta had left the city the last two Ice-jins left had entered it. They both stood on an empty sidewalk hoping to see at least one helpless human scurry about somewhere. The two brothers walked further into the city until the found a large group of standing in front of a dome like building. It looked as if something important or fun was happening there.  
  
"Shall we ruin their enjoyment?" Frieza smirked. Cooler glanced over at his evil brother then nodded grinning. "Maybe this will get the Saiyans attention, if your 'hit' didn't." Frieza still kept on to his smirk ignoring Coolers comment. They made their way inside the dome building they stopped and listened to the one man standing on a stage talking to the crowed. No one seemed to notice to people obviously not from this planet walking in.  
  
"Welcome to the main event! Tonight we have our number one champion, the strongest man in the world! And the one who beat Cell… HERCULE!!!!!!" Just then a man about 6' who had big bushy afro hair came running out. He did a flip then landed right in the middle of a stage leaving the crowed in aw.  
  
"YEAH!!!!! WHO CAME HERE TO SEE A FIGHT TONIGHT?!" He yelled above the roaring crowed, who just screamed even louder. Hercule pulled out a capsule and threw it onto the stage. It exploded with a small 'pop' sound leaving nothing there but ten pieces of plywood all stacked up.  
  
"Your not going to b-break all the wood are you Hercule?" The speaker asked in a very amazed tone. Hercule just smiled that comfident smile of his then squatted down 'concentrating' his energy. "HAAAA!!!" He yelled chopping all the blocks in half. The whole crowed cheered at the site of the wooden blocks they were all cut but one. Luckly for Hercule the announcer made up for him. "Well! Only missed one! But that's okay! This is Hercule the strongest man in the world! So… GO HERCULE!!!!"  
  
"This is got to be a joke…" Frieza said wide-eyed to Cooler. "What the…" About ten minutes later Cooler and Frieza were still watching them in utter shock that this moron thinks 'he' is the strongest.  
  
"Lets let then know whose boss eh, brother?" Cooler asked. "  
  
"Alright."  
  
When Gohan met up with Gokou and Vegeta he explained everything that was going on. How he sent Goten to get them, and how Frieza was back in action. He also told them how Goten got attacked in the forest below by what he called, Zombie Ice people.  
  
"Zombie Ice People? Are you sure about that Gohan?" Gokou asked lifting an eyebrow. "I know it sounds stupid, but yeah. I think Frieza had something to do with it." Vegeta starred off in the direction of the city his arms crossed. "I don't think he's alone." He said. "What make you think that?" Gohan asked now turned to face Vegeta. "Its faint but its there. Concentrate, you'll feel it too." Gokou and Gohan but did what Vegeta said, and soon realized what he was talking about.  
  
"Cooler."  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunk wasn't too far from catching up with Gokou and Vegeta. He was flying right over the West City Super Dome, home to the worlds strongest fighters. It was extremely crowded filled up with Hercule fans Trunks remembered seeing the commercial on T.V. for it.  
  
As he passed the Super Dome he glared down seeing people running out of it screaming. There were tiny specks of people running every which way pouring into the streets. Trunks stopped in mid-air watching them leave. What started worrying him the most, is when he saw half of the Dome become nothing but a blue blast of smoke. That's also when he felt the energy coming from inside, it was really strong and evil.  
  
Trunks floated down landing softly near the two large doors entering the Dome. A man and a woman came running out and went flying by Trunks almost knocking him over. "Look out kid!" He yelled leaving a cloud of smoke. Another person yelled, "Get outta here boy! Your gonna die if you don't!!" Trunks just looked at him puzzled and asked why, but the guy was already gone.  
  
So wanting to know what was going on Trunks walked inside the Dome where it was almost empty now except for about hundred people. It didn't look like a lot since the inside of the Dome was the size of four football fields. Right in the middle of the Dome on the stage were four beings, two humans, the announcer and Hercule, and two aliens one was shorter then the other, but they both had they same smirk.  
  
Whats going on? Trunks asked him-self sneaking up to the stage suppressing his energy. He also saw Hercule huddled up in a ball in the corner of the ring turning whiter than a ghost. Trunks got up the stage crouching down and starting watching what was going on.  
  
"I though you were the strongest in the world." The shorter alien said to the huddling Hercule in the corner who just let out a whimper. Cooler chuckled a bit then walked casually over to him. "Well are you? Or are you not? Its an easy question. Agree?" at this point Cooler was standing towering over him. "No." he said quietly.  
  
"What was that champ?"  
  
Hercule ignore and slid closer to the announcer who was shaking. Cooler who was getting annoyed pointed his hand at the rest of the crowed and gathered energy in to him palm. "I'll ask you one more time…Are you the strongest or not?" Hercule starred at him going even paler then shook him head. "Okay." He then fired the blast into the last of the crowd destroying everything in site.  
  
"NO!!" Trunks yelled jumping up onto the stage taking everyone by surprise. Hercule almost had a heart attack and fell off the stage. Frieza and Cooler looked over at him and smiled. "Well, well, well it looks like royalty has just arrived." Frieza said.  
  
"I'm gonna make you pay for killing those people you creep!" He got into a fighting stance not taking his eyes off his objective. "You think so?" Trunks suddenly smirked he looked almost identical to Vegeta. "I know so." Frieza let out a little laugh and crossed him arms. "How sad, your just like you father too confident for you own good." Cooler now hovered over to Frieza side looking at Trunks.  
  
"Whatever." Replied Trunks still smirking. "I'm only confident with you because I know you're a weakling."  
  
Frieza stopped smiling and dropped his arms to his side. "Weakling? Did your father tell you that? Well… did he ever mention that the weakling killed him?"  
  
"That's not true. You couldn't beat my dad." Trunks said almost losing his smirk, then gaining it again. "Or did he ever get a chance to tell you that he cried like a baby before he died?" Frieza asked coolly. Trunks glared at Frieza. Did that really happen? No of course not, but if it did dad would never tell me, he has to much pride to tell me. Trunks heard Frieza going on and on about his father it started driving him crazy inside. Lies. There all lies! Trunks turned to face Frieza now. "Stop it!" he screamed. "That's not true!"  
  
"Someone's in denial." Cooler said mockingly. "I SAID THAT'S NOT TURE!!" Trunks suddenly blasted into Super Saiyan mode and took off after Frieza. Frieza who was not expecting this, got clobbered in the face by a furry of punches from the pint size super saiyan. Trunks then rammed his foot into his gut sending him through the last of the wall.  
  
"Kids got spunk." Cooler said then flew at Trunks with great speed.  
  
He knocked Trunks off his feet by sending his right foot into his side. Then quickly followed up with a medium size energy blast right into his back. Trunks went flying into a near by building causing a huge explosion. Frieza got up from where the wall had just got turned into rubble and brushed him self off. "I could have done that myself you know."  
  
"Yes well, you had the fun last time." Cooler said smiling to Frieza. "Think the runt is dead?"  
  
"No way!" came a voice from behind them.  
  
  
  
"What was that!" Gohan said seeing the yellow flash of light coming from the city. "Oh know! They started attacking!" Gokou yelled. "Trunks…" Vegeta said to him self then blasted off turning super saiyan in the process. Please don't let it be the boy at the end of that beam. Vegeta thought. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to him." Vegeta flew as fast as possible, but it still wasn't fast enough for him. Gokou and Gohan were close behind determined to get there.  
  
  
  
Trunks laid there flat on his back. They were just too powerful for him together. Trunks weakly sat up holding the back of his head and rubbing his eyes.  
  
He saw nothing but blurry vision but he wouldn't give up though. His father wouldn't give up so he wouldn't. Trunks jumped up onto his feet getting back into a fighting stance. "Now I know why dad and Gokou took off so fast. You hurt Goten didn't you."  
  
"Hmm… Goten, Goten, you mean the other runt? We didn't hurt him. Can't say so for the other Ice-Jins though." Frieza crossed him arms and kept a straight face. "Can we destroy him now brother?" Frieza nodded and they both faced Trunks hands out.  
  
"Say bye kid." They both fired a huge energy beam together watching it form into one, then head directly at Trunks. There was a loud BOOM, then a bright flash of light.  
  
When the smoke and dust finally cleared Vegeta was standing in front of Trunks. 


	9. Look out Saiyans of Earth!! Fusion is co...

Bulma stood there starring wide-eyed in shock at the half of her house that was destroyed. They had nearly escaped the last blast and almost got turned into dust. "Heh, heh…Chichi all of a sudden I get the feeling we shouldn't be here anymore." She finally managed to say looking over to her friend. Chichi who had the same expression on her face nodded in reply to shocked to really speak. Both women walked out of the badly damaged Capsule Corp. Bulma still starring in horror at her home. She then took out a capsule and threw it. The capsule made a small pop then a two-person jet appeared. "To the lookout?" Chichi asked.  
  
Since that had always been a place to go for safety. After Bulma agreed with Chichi to go to the lookout they both got into the plane and flew away, heading in the opposite direction of danger.  
  
  
  
Vegeta now stood where the blast that was aimed for Trunks hit. His arms here crossed in the normal position as he just glared at the duo. Seeing Vegeta again made Frieza somewhat happy inside he hadn't seen him since that little incident on Namek. Sure he would watch him from HFIL, but seeing him in person again was different. He was a whole lot stronger too maybe even a challenge now. Trunks looked up to his father and smiled standing up behind him. Vegeta glanced behind him to make sure Trunks was ok, then he quickly looked back to Frieza. "Frieza."  
  
"So nice to see you again to Vegeta…" Frieza smiled. Cooler grunted and turned the other way only to be face to face with Gokou and Gohan. "Looks like were cornered Frieza." Cooler said coolly looking to Frieza out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Gokou. A smile formed on Coolers thin lips as he answered. "To seek revenge of course. Isn't that was you expected?"  
  
"I guess. I would have thought you would learned your lesson by now though." Gokou grinned.  
  
"Are you joking Kakkarott? These two learn something? Don't make me laugh." Vegeta said now lowering his arms. "…And if its a fight they want I guess we shouldn't dissipoint them." Gohan then turned to Frieza and said, "What did you do with my brother?" Frieza waited a second then turned to Gohan smiling. "Like I told the other runt before, we didn't do anything the other Ice-Jins might have though." Gokou studied Frieza for a munite. "What do you mean, other Ice-Jins?"  
  
"What he means is that there are more of their race of this planet." Vegeta answered for him. Great. Gokou thought. Not only do we have to worry about these two but now we have to worry about the other ones also.  
  
"I haven't seen any. I bet their bluffing." Said Gohan.  
  
"Bluffing? My dear boy we don't bluff. What my brother means is, we covered the Earth in a thick layer of Ice that is where the others come from. Our home planet is made of nothing but it, when you die on our planet your body disappears and your added to the ice. Dead Ice-Jins are extremely evil and will kill anything that lands on their ice, except for other Ice-Jins. So that's what happened to the other Half-breed. He's dead it's as simple as that." Cooler let out a small laugh.  
  
Gohan just starred at cooler in horror. That's what Goten was talking about, that was he was so upset. He could have been killed there. But now it was too late, Goten was gone. It was all my fault. Gohan thought. "I should have been there for him…" he whispered to himself.  
  
Gokou had the same expression Gohan did. His little boy had been killed and it was all their fault. Just the feeling of knowing he couldn't do anything to help him now upset him. Goten was gone. Gone until he was wished back. "You monsters…" Gokou said in that mad/evil tone of voice he had.  
  
Trunks felt a small tear run down his cheek, he was crying. Trunks then flashed back to when they were playing and all his good memories about his best friend. Memories, that's all he had now. His best friend for nine years was gone. Trunks clenched his fist he felt anger like never before he had to make them pay. Trunks then flew at them with some speed before being caught at the back of the shirt by Vegeta. "Dad let me go!" Vegeta just starred at him.  
  
Try as he might Trunks just couldn't get loose from Vegeta firm grip. When he finally calmed downed he fell to his knees and tears started to steam down his face.  
  
"You should have let him go Vegeta. So we could have got him out of the way too." Cooler said. "Yeah, he could have seen his friend too." Frieza joked. "No more talk lets just destroy them and get it over with." Vegeta smirked then got down in a fighting position. Gokou looked to Gohan then said. "Go get some sensu beans from Corin Gohan." He whispered. "Why dad? We can take them no sweat."  
  
"No son… something about them is different. I think were going to need them." Gohan nodded then with a single boast of energy he was gone. "Trunks." Gokou called. Trunks sat up and walked over to Gokou wiping his red face. "Over there in the corner you'll find Hercule take him some safe, would you?" Trunks simply nodded then floated over to the corner Gokou walk talking about. He picked through some scraps of tile until he found him completely knocked out.  
  
Trunks then picked him up over his shoulder and floated upwards. "Kick their butts dad." He said then blasted off in the same manner Gohan had done.  
  
Gokou floated next to Vegeta and got into a fighting stance. He then powered up to Super Saiyan throwing energy every which way. The two Super Saiyan now stood in front of Cooler and Frieza. If one didn't know any better than they would say they had to be brothers each with a confident smirk on their face. Cooler and Frieza lined up together too, but instead of getting into fighting stances they stood their smiling.  
  
Gokou and Vegeta glanced at each other before taking off side by side each, then separated and headed to the person they were in front of.  
  
For Gokou this was Cooler. He flew so fast at Cooler that he didn't even have enough time to block Gokous punch, which he landed smack in the middle of his face. Cooler stumbled back a bit before Gokou came up to him sending his knee right into his stomach, then countered with a blow to his head sending him upward.  
  
Vegeta released his fist into Friezas back making him hollered in pain. He then grabbed him by the tail and head, and smashed his face in with his knee. Placing both of his hand on Friezas stomach he sent an energy beam into his gut flinging him high into the sky. Vegeta then disappeared, and reappeared at the same time Gokou did high in the sky. They both cupped their hands over their heads then quickly hammered Frieza and Cooler back into the ground.  
  
The force they hit the ground with caused several building to crumble. Cooler and Frieza laid in separate carters next to each other. "Its time." Gokou and Vegeta floated over there soon to be victims… or so they thought.  
  
After slowly getting up and rising into the air Cooler and Frieza started to laugh insanely. "Now its time we show you our little trick." They said together. "You might be Super Saiyans and you might have the advantage, buts its all going to end now. We have found the most powerful weapon in our entire race. Fusion." Cooler smirked even more at the puzzled looks on Gokou and Vegetas face. "What do you mean fusion?" Gokou asked. "Watch…" Frieza said evily  
  
Cooler and Frieza started to power up each going to their maxium. The whole ground shook as sparks of pure energy shot from everywhere. The snow even started to fall harder then it had been the air got colder and colder the more they let off their power. Frieza and Cooler turned to face each other and held out their hands. As soon as they touched each other they started glowing a weird black light. The sky opened up into a hole shape as an even bigger light fell to the Earth covering everything. Gokou and Vegeta starred in horror at what they saw. All the energy coming off of the two Aliens the bright flashes of light. Then they heard it, the most horrible thing that they could have heard. "FUSION!"  
  
The wind gust and light finally got the best of the two Saiyans they had to cover their eyes and fight to stay in the air. Cooler and Frieza had been absorbed into each other to make one being. The black light started to swirl around and around until it had disappeared. Everything had died down now, the wind had settled the ground stopped shaking all the energy that had been floating around now surrounded only one being that stood there in a cloud of smoke. The fusion between Cooler and Frieza had been complete. 


	10. A Double Knock Out?!?! Whos gonna save t...

Now once where only two figures stood one appeared. This figure stood about seven foot tall; he had a white Mohawk much like the Supreme Kais. He wore light purple baggie pants and the normal Fusion vest. The colors were a light and dark purple mix. The rest of his body was nothing but white except for his feet, which were purple. He had a black aura surrounding his body followed up by a devilish little grin. His white tail swayed behind him tautly as he studied his new body. He then looked up to the last two pure blooded Saiyans, tilted his head a bit then said, "I'm Fooler."  
  
Gohan had made it to Corins Tower and was already on his way back. Gohan was glad he didn't have to go far he didn't like leaving his father in a time like this. As soon as he felt Foolers power he stopped dead in his tracks and starred in that direction. "No way…" he said. He continued to fly towards the energy determined not to let anyone else down like he did Goten.  
  
Gokou and Vegeta starred in shock at the 'new' Frieza and Cooler. His power level was skyrocketing it was possible it could have been way higher then even Buus. No it was higher than Buu, way higher. Just the force of his presents made it hard to stand up right, let alone fight if needed, and it would be needed. Fooler now started walking up to Gokou and Vegeta stretching out his hands and placing them on his hips. "This isn't good." Gokou said quietly to Vegeta backing up. "Do you feel that energy?" As they took one step back Fooler took one step forward. "It makes Buu seem like nothing." Vegeta added. "Well were not getting anywhere backing up..." Gokou said. Vegeta obviously getting the hint to attack stopped. "Ready?" Gokou nodded.  
  
With that they both took off after Fooler. With every punch and kick they tried to land, Fooler just ducked or moved his head still examining his body. Finally Gokou landed the first kick to his neck and it didn't even faze him. It was like when Krillin was attacking Cell, sure he hit him dead on but it didn't even leave a scratch.  
  
Gokou jumped back in amazement his eyes transfixed on Fooler. Vegeta then rammed his knee right into his chin then quickly sent a foot to his side, but still nothing not even a dent or a scratch. "Impossible…" He said as he landed next to Gokou.  
  
"So when are you two going to attack me?" Fooler asked turning his attention to them. "Oh wait… I think you just did. Or was that a bee?" Vegeta let out a grunt then powered up even more going to his maximum.  
  
He was a little bit stronger than when he fought Buu but it still didn't seem like enough. Vegeta then charged Fooler with everything he had. As he was running at him two energy beams filled up his hands when as soon as he reached the fused one let them loose right in his face.  
  
Gokou followed up with his own blast coming from behind Fooler. Fooler just stood there yawning then crossed his arms. "Is this all?" Gokou cupped his hand behind his back and prepared for his favorite attack. "Ka…Me….Ha….Me….HA!" he flung the blast forward in direct contact with Fooler a huge explosion ripped through the area. Gokou then lowered his hands watching the smoke slowly clear. What he didn't notice was something appearing behind him quietly.  
  
Vegeta did notice it though. "Kakkarott! Behind you!" He shouted, but it was too late. As soon as Gokou turned his head he was met with Fooler fist right in his stomach.  
  
It was pain like he had never felt before; it shot through his spine spreading through his whole body. Gokou fell to his knees clutching his stomach as Fooler then kicked him square in the face sending him flying into Vegeta. They both flew through three buildings before hitting the Earth making one huge crater.  
  
Vegeta slowly got up pushing Gokou off of him. "Do you think you could have aimed somewhere else?" he scowled. Gokou stood up still holding his stomach then looked to Vegeta. They jumped out of the crater just in time to see Fooler running at them. This time he grabbed Vegeta then threw an energy wave right into the Saiyans gut letting it blow up.  
  
Vegeta was flung into the sky then slapped down by Fooler landing in the same crater as before. Seeing that Fooler was distracted Gokou took to time to run at him and attack. Unluckly for Gokou Fooler counted on this little move and caught him by the neck. He then charged the crater their Vegeta was staggering out of and grabbed him by the neck too.  
  
Fooler then smirked and slammed their heads together causing both of them to make a small cry out in pain, they had both been knocked out instancely. He then threw Vegeta into the air and punched him, and repeated the process with Gokou. By the time they both had landed hard onto the ground Trunks had gotten back. He ran over to Vegeta and kneeled down at his side. "Dad?" he said quietly. "Come on dad, say something!" Trunks got back up and ran over to Gokou. "Gokou?" he said tapping him slightly.  
  
They both just laid their eyes closed tight. Trunks got up again and ran over to Vegeta. "Dad please wake up!" Trunks looked over his shoulder and saw Fooler heading his way. "Dad come on! Open your eyes!" He looked over to Gokou again and saw his hand move a bit. Worry filled his eyes as he tried to move Vegeta again. Vegeta just gritted his teeth in reply. By this time Fooler had made it up to Trunks and chuckled a bit. "Its no use kid, there out cold."  
  
Trunks jumped up to face him his fist clenched so hard he was almost bleeding. "You jerk!" Trunks then ran at Fooler letting off punches and kicks like a bat out of you know where. Trunks right fist went flying by Foolers head cutting his cheek, happy with what he had done Trunks landed still in a fighting stance.  
  
Fooler reached up and felt his face he was bleeding. "You cut me you little half-breed nothing."  
  
Trunks then flew at Fooler again this time landing a punch in his after image. "What th--" Fooler grabbing him by the throat cut Trunks short. He squeezed tighter as he starred Trunks in the eye grinning. "No daddy to save you now sweet prince." Trunks struggled to pull off his hands but he just couldn't do it.  
  
His face started turning blue as he was losing oxygen and losing it fast. Trunks let out a cough as his vision started to blur a bit. He then felt his hands slip down to his sides and his hair go back to normal. He was at Foolers mercy now. 


	11. Its too dangerous! Please leave Trunks a...

Black and blue colors floated around tiny stars as they fell to the Earth. Nothing but blackness followed after that when finally opening his eyes, Vegeta starred into the grayish colored sky. A small snowflake fell onto his noise as he weakly reached up and clutched his sore forehead. Letting out a grunt of pain he looked over to his rival who was still out cold. 'How weird.' He though. 'Even I have never knocked out Kakkarott except for once, but it was cheap hit from my part. Still he lays there out cold, what does this mean?' Vegeta lifted himself up to see Fooler, to his horror he saw a site he never wanted to see.  
  
That thing was killing his son, his own blood. Someone he loved and cared for as much as that annoying woman. "N-no…" he said grabbing some dirt into his hand. "Trunks." His eyes went blurry again and he reached up to rub them. Vegeta took a moment to try and stand up to get to Trunks, but he just fell back down.  
  
Right when he hit the ground though a flash of gold and orange went speeding past him. Vegeta looked up just in time to see Goten landing a foot to the side of Foolers face, who went flying somewhere over a mountain. Trunks fell to the ground coughing and holding his throat as Goten ran over to him.  
  
Vegeta smiled he had never been so happy to see that brat in his whole life. Still setting up Vegeta realized that Fooler would probably come back steaming mad. He knew he had to wake Gokou up even if he did want to fight him himself. "Kakkarott." he said turning to Gokou. "Kakkarott…" He said getting a bit annoyed.  
  
After two more times he just smacked him across the face causing Gokou to give a sour expression. He opened his eyes slowly peering up to Vegeta who just looked back at him. "Sleep good?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. "Yeah, great." Gokou said sitting up holding his head in the same place Vegeta did.  
  
"Dad!" Trunks shouted running over to Vegeta with Goten close behind. By the time the boys got there both Saiyan were standing up still a bit wobbly. "Dad!" Goten said as he rapped himself around Gokou legs. "Goten, you okay?" Said Gokou now picking up his little boy. "What happened?" Goten narrowed his eyes and frowned.  
  
"That Frieza guy tricked me, then knocked me out."  
  
"That's all?" Asked Gokou.  
  
"Uh huh." Goten said shyly. Gokou smiled happily knowing Goten was ok and wasn't dead like Frieza said he was. He should have known Frieza was just trying to get him upset, and it worked for that matter.  
  
Fooler lay buried in the rubble of a small mountain he had crashed through. He opened his eyes only to have a rock fall in them. He could feel his cheek swell up, but only a little bit. "Curse that little half-breed brat. I though he was dead. Err.. Blast that stupid Saiyan temper. He actually hurt me! " He cursed himself.  
  
And with a small power up he flung all the rock off him. Fooler then flew back to the battleground in a near rage position then quickly reminded himself that he can't beat them by losing it. "When I get my hands on that little nit-wit he is going to wish he was dead." He cursed again then landed in front of the four Zfighters.  
  
"Well its good to see that you two are up." Fooler said swishing his tail back and forth. Goten and Trunks got into their fighting stance ready for anything he threw at them. "I'm not really interested in you two. But if you want to get in the way I'm sure I could find a nice place for you to die at." Goten and Trunks lowered their heads even more. "I say we fuse Goten." Trunks said. "Yeah." Goten agreed. "He would never know what hit him." Both boys grinned at each other and got ready to do the fusion dace when,  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?" they said together.  
  
"I said no." Gokou repeated. "It's to dangerous and I want both of you to leave." He said even more sternly. Goten looked up to Gokou sticking his lip out. "Why dad? We can help you! Right Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah! We can come on Gokou!" Trunks looked to his father for help, but this was something he had to agree with Gokou on. He gave Trunks a look like, argue and you'll regret it boy. "Leave now." He said. Trunks turned away then signaled Goten to follow. Before they left they both gave their dads pouty looks then floated slowly into the air. Instead of going home or to where their mothers where, they landed not to far away, but out of sight. "Lets just stay here incase they need our help." Trunks said. "Or maybe even Gotenks help." Goten added. They both smirked at each other with a devilish glare in their eyes.  
  
  
  
"I though I was closer then this." Gohan said out loud. He looked around then thought nothing about it. He could feel one big power and two smaller ones ahead. The two smaller ones, could that be dad and Vegeta? He though. And where is Trunks? I felt him earlier. Man I hoped nothing happened to him! Gohan gripped the sensu beans tighter than before. "I got a feeling were going to need these."  
  
  
  
Gokou and Vegeta stood starring Fooler down in classic stance mode. They both let out yells powering up, the sky turned from gray a an almost midnight black color. They both took it up to as high as they could go, their auras were blazing as it surround their bodies violently. This didn't intimated Fooler much since he expected this. He got down clenching his fist as his black aura surround his body, and let out a scream. The Earth shook sending trimmers everywhere throughout it this is when the real battle was about to start, the battle of the three greatest powers on the planet now. Trunks and Goten barely hung on the rocky edge of the cliff they were perched on. Goten couldn't hold on anymore and flew off, Trunks grabbed his foot and both boys now dangled in the air, Trunks holding on for dear life.  
  
Gohan was even effected by the sudden power up he had to stop and shield his eyes. He struggled to stay in the air and another gust hit him. Gohan forcefully charged into the wind hoping he could get through, but it only pushed him back further. He had also noticed the sky turn a black color and knew why. Gohan changed into Super Saiyan then charged the wind again, this time he had more luck until another shot of energy hit him.  
  
  
  
Back on the battle field blue shots of lighting were flashing everywhere. Gokou squatted down, and crossed his arms over his chest still powering up, yet ready to let all go soon. Vegeta threw his arms behind him like he was preparing for a Final Flash. It was like the louder they yelled the more that ground shook under them. They stood side by side their energy now circling both of them like one big light of blinding yellow. Fooler was done powering up, he had to stop anyway. Their combined power was just too strong for him. He was being pushed backward.  
  
The ground under him was cracking and splitting, steam was coming out from some parts. Fooler staggered around on the broken ground trying to stay up he looked up when something caught his attention.  
  
Gokou pulled his arms back then letting out a final yell released all his energy. Vegeta did the same thing, but instead of his arms going back they went up. Yellow light covered the whole area as one big energy wave was created circling both Saiyans. It was they had been practing this and were prepared for something like this to happen.  
  
Trunks couldn't take it anymore and finally let go, he and Goten were pushed back somewhere. They had both been taken by the huge gust of energy. Gohan had also been affected. Super Saiyan form or not the teenage half- breed couldn't take the heat. He was blown away just like his friend and brother.  
  
The light disappeared from where Gokou and Vegeta had been standing. They stood there glowing in yellow, with blue lighting strikes around them. The sky had cleared up and was back to a grayish color. The snow that was around then had been blown away reveling a couple patches of grass and ice mixed. Fooler starred in shock, his mouth wide open and eyes bulged out. 'No.' He though. 'How could this happen? He looked to the ground. 'Its not fair…' He glanced up one more time to look at them, when all he saw was two blurs then he felt pain. 


	12. Vegetas on the attack!! Fooler wants to ...

Fooler looked down to see Gokou ramming his fist into him, seconds before he flew into a huge rock, skidded and stopped himself from hitting another huge rock. As soon as Fooler stopped in mid-air he was stomped into the ground by Vegeta, head first. Vegeta picked him up with a smirk on his proud face, jumped into the air then sent his foot to the side of Foolers head. Fooler landed in-graved in an icy hill about a hundred feet away. Letting out a short yell Fooler blasted away the rock around him, and wiped the blood from his chin. Letting his guard down for that brief second to wipe his chin was a bad idea. For when you have two angry Saiyans coming at you should be on full alert. Fooler, realizing his mistake went to correct it, too late. He felt Vegeta slam him in the back on the neck followed up by Gokous attack to his stomach. Fooler opened his mouth to yell out in pain but nothing came out, he fell on his hands and knees still in a whole lot of pain.  
  
"Humph. I thought this was supposed to be a challenge." Vegetal mumbled. "Are you ready to give up yet? You're wasting my time." He continued on. Gokou eyed Fooler suspiciously not yet trusting him to try something stupid, like the bad guys always do. Fooler sat up slowly squeezing his fist to death; you could literally see that his hands were getting blood drawn out of them.  
  
"Isn't that what you said last time Vegeta?" He said weakly with a taunting little smile. "What happened? You ended up eating your words. Didn't you Vegeta?" Fooler kept taunting, but in his mind he was very serious. 'Come on, go for the bate.' He kept saying over and over again. Fooler knew what he wanted he wanted to be at his lowest level possible. If he was beaten that far down he could achieve his races most powerful state. Super Ice- jin. He was in luck he could see Vegetas tempter raising the idea of his gave him shivers of excitement.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, you as pathetic as the rest of your race. Oh wait, there all dead." Fooler let out a soft chuckle. Vegeta powered up a bit more now his golden aura blazing, he tried to ignore Foolers taunts and tricks, but when enough was enough he had to shut him up. "Ignore him Vegeta, he wants you to attack, there is a reason." Fooler glared at Gokou, then smirked back to Vegeta. "Hmm… I think after I kill you, I'll go after your son. How does that grab you? Yes, and I'll take my time with him, maybe even have a little…Fun…"  
  
****  
  
Goten and Trunks were blown back by the waves of energy and ended up a couple miles away. Goten sat up dazed and rubbing his head. He looked around for his friend, but didn't see any sign of Trunks anywhere. "Trunks!" He called. "Trunks!" he yelled again. He stopped yelling when he heard a muffled voice coming from somewhere near him. "Is that you Trunks?" he asked.  
  
"Get…off…of…me!"  
  
"Huh? Whoa!" Trunks pushed Goten off of him making him land on the ground flat faced. Trunks sat up brushing the dirt off him, then placed his hands on his hips. "Next time you plan to use me as a way to break your fall, warn me please." Trunks pulled Goten to his feet with Goten looking down holding his hands behind his back. "Sorry…" he managed to say upset. "Awe don't worry about it. Lets just get back to were our dads are." Goten smiled and nodded. Trunks was stopped short as a sword hit the rock inches from his lavender coated head. Trunks slowly turned his head wide eyed at it. "Uhh…Goten…?" he said slowly.  
  
****  
  
Fooler skidded right before he stopped eating dirt. Why did it have to be so painful trying to achieve his super status? He laid in the ground waiting for the next blow when it didn't happen. He lifted his head only to see Gokou trying to talk Vegeta out of attacking him. "Vegeta stop attacking him. It's a trick." Gokou said trying to get the prince to stay where he was. "I'm going to finish this now." Vegeta smirked. "And this time I'm going to make him eat his words, and a whole lot more."  
  
"Vegeta there is a obvious reason why he wants you to attack. There are other ways…" Gokou pleaded.  
  
"There might be other ways Kakkarott, but I like this one." With that Vegeta didn't even wait for Gokou to respond he just took off after his soon to be next victim. "No!" Gokou shouted after him. "Don't do it!"  
  
Vegeta flew at Fooler gathering speed, Fooler got down into a stance smirking. 'That's it Vegeta…' He to then lifted off the ground and blurred out of vision. The two met in the middle with Vegeta on the attack majorly, pluming into Fooler like a rag doll. When Fooler just couldn't take it anymore he landed on good punch right middle of Vegeta face sending him back, his feet left two trails in the ground below. Fooler flew at Vegeta in the positions ready to kick, as he swung his foot Vegeta caught it, then started spinning around and around and around. Finally letting go, Vegeta hurled Fooler way into the air then blurred above him then hammered him into the ground.  
  
As Gokou watch this fight he wanted to join in badly it was really getting to him. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Fooler was bluffing. No, Gokou could feel something changing in him. Instead of losing power like before he was gaining it now, the more hits Vegeta lands the more he gains power. Gokou opened him mouth in shock, he knew what was happening, was Vegeta to blind to realize? The only way to kill him now is just to blast him, not beat him, but of course being Vegeta you have to knock the crap out of them and have fun first, then figure out the dangers. By that time it's always too late.  
  
****  
  
Gohan was sitting all awkward in a tree dangling over a small creek that was frozen over. He looked just as dazed as Goten did when he stood up. He brushed himself gently letting the small tree limbs fall onto the creek below. He lifted his head towards the direction of where he felt his fathers energy last, it was still pretty high and so was Vegetas, but the other one was gaining even more power. Gohan could also feel energy coming of the ground to, like something down there was gathering energy too. "Man I know I keeps saying this, but its too weird. The whole thing is weird! I'm missing action I better go!" with that Gohan drove it into hyper speed and took off.  
  
****  
  
Bulma and Chichi were now almost at Kamis look out. Chichi had her head on the dash of the ship banging her fist on the dashboard. "My poor boys…" she kept saying over and over, and it was really getting to Bulma who was patently driving. "Can I see that meter again?" Chichi asked. "Sure, I put it in the glove box." Bulma reach over to the meter and accidentally tilted the plane to. Both woman were flung onto Chichis side and slammed into the wall, Bulma landing on Chichi. Bulma sat up trying to reach for the controls then grabbed it pulling herself off Chichi and back into the drivers seat, correcting the plane. Chichi looked over at Bulma glaring at her. "I would like to make it there safely you know." she said. Bulma let of a small sign then an unsure laugh. "There's the lookout." Bulma said breaking the brief moment of silence. They reached the tower and up they went.  
  
****  
  
Vegeta was on the attack again and it looked like no one could stop him. He had only one thing on his mind, pain. He had to hurt or hopefully even kill this stupid monster. Vegeta was getting tired and it was showing a lot. He started taking short breaks before attacking again, and was breathing harder. He couldn't let that stop him though; he had to get rid of this threat that was attacking the Earth. And were was the Earth greatest hero at while this was happening? Standing on the ledge watching. Just watching he could at least be helping, but what if Kakkarott is right? What if this is some kind of trick? What if I just have blinders on to this freak? He thought. Vegeta glanced over to Gokou who was still just standing there watching, and letting Vegeta go at knowing he couldn't stop him, nothing he could say would. Maybe for once I should just take Kakkarotts advice. He though. Maybe it wouldn't hurt, he might be a third class baka, but he is a fighting genius I'll give him that much. Although I would never say so.  
  
"Heh…" Vegeta smirked then stood up. "Well Fooler I've had enough 'fooling' around with you, I'm going to finish you off here and now." Vegeta stood back reaching his hands out forming energy on them, and preparing for his famous attack.  
  
Gokou grinned when he saw this. So he is taking my idea, He thought. He then jumped up and blurred from vision appearing on the other side of Vegeta taking his position for the Kamehameha wave. Fooler crossed his arms and frowned. "Not this again, you two are so predictable. Remember this didn't work last time." Vegeta gathered more energy into his hands. "You weren't this weak last time either, remember?" his smirk broadened. Fooler's eyes went wide, he was right! It was all in slow motion from the point where he heard Gokou saying, "Ka…Me…He…Me…HAA!!!" to the point where he heard Vegeta scream. "FINAL FLASH-HA!" all Fooler could do with both attack coming at was throw his arms over him and wait for it to hit. He didn't have anytime to move, nor think. He could feel the heat of both beams approaching, he though back to both of his counterparts defeat. How Gokou had blown Cooler into the sun. Then he came back and both Vegeta and Gokou had killed him again. How Fireza was left to die on Namek, then that future brat came and killed him on Earth, When all summed up he really had only one person to blame, Gokou. It was he who left Frieza to die on Namek. And who blew Cooler into the sun? Gokou. So what if he had help, is was still his fault. Fooler was going to die now, and he knew it. But why? It wasn't fair. How come nothing good ever happens to the bad guys? Then he felt it, a rage like never before nothing he had ever experienced before. The rage consumed him at the very moment when the beams hit; all that was heard was a shrill scream then a large explosion. 


	13. The Ultimate Sacrifice.

Trunks blinked a couple times before looking over his shoulder again, nothing was there this time. He scratched his head and glanced around the area. "Whats wrong Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks moved from the rock backing up a little surveying everything. "What was that? I know I saw something." Goten tugged on Trunks shirt looking a bit frantic. "Whats wrong? Come on tell me what happened? What are you looking for?"  
  
"Nothing, just my imagination I guess." Trunks smilled at his Chibi friend and picked a small tree limb out of his hair. "You need a bath." He joked. Goten laughed. The two boys floated into the air once more and were about to take off when Goten turned to Trunks. "I know a faster way to get there." He said grinning.  
  
  
  
Dust filled the sky as both beams collided aimed at the center target. There was a small light show then another loud bang and some more dust clouds. Gokou looked up from his blast to see nothing left of Fooler,  
  
everything had been blown away. He blinked a couple times surprised about how weak Fooler was. Neither one of them had put much energy into their beams. Gokou lowered his hand and used his other one to scratch his head, the way he always does when he is nervous or just doesn't know what to say. Vegeta, who was across from Gokou was smirking proudly he to lower his hands. Even though he had help with beating the fused moron he still wanted to take all the credit. "Well that was a bunch of nothing." Vegata said breaking the silence. "Yeah, I know what you mean." they both scanned the area making sure Fooler wasn't around somewhere planning a 'sneak' attack on them, but nothing was found even his energy level had disappeared.  
  
"What happened? I didn't put much into the Kamehameha." Gokou said landing next to Vegeta. "Did you?"  
  
"No. He was just a weakling." Vegeta said scowling and crossing his arms. A piece of rock blew by as the duo stood there watching the sky turn back to a would be normal. The big white puffy clouds came out adding some shape to the pale blue sky. The ground even came back to normal every trace that any evil had set foot on Earth vanished. The silence was broken once again by two voices coming from behind the Saiyans. "Daddy!" Goten yelled running up to Gokou smiling from ear to ear. "Dad!" Trunks yelled running side by side with his best friend. They stopped beside them Goten giving Gokou a hug and Trunks just starring up at Vegeta.  
  
"You won! You won!" Goten yelled jumping up and down. Gokou patted Goten on his head and smiled back. "Yeah."  
  
"You really beat that jerk didn't you dad." Trunks said proudly and kind of looking like a mini-Vegeta. Vegeta smirked when he noticed that. "Of course Trunks." He replied. "But I though we told you two to leave." He added. Goten and Trunks looked at each other then gave a shy laugh, for Goten that  
  
meant placing his hand behind his head. "I didn't think these two would go far Vegeta." Gokou said.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan landed looking around puzzled. Had he missed everything? He walked to everyone frowning. "I missed it didn't I." He said in a pouty voice, which got everyone laughing.  
  
Goten ran over to Gohan grinning then hug his legs to. "Goten! Your all right!" Gohan shouted picking his little brother up. "I though you were…were, aw forget it!" He clutched Goten in his arms tightly not really wanting to let go. Knowing that he could have lost him almost brought trear to his eyes, he loved Goten so much.  
  
He was his little brother and the only one he had so he had to.  
  
"Well I guess we won't need these." Gohan said handing the Senzu beams to his father, who tucked them in his belt. "I'm glad about that." Gokou laughed,  
  
Then explained what happened and how Frieza and Cooler fused to make Fooler, then they told Goten and Trunks to leave and how Fooler died. Gohan still looked disappointed that he missed everything so Gokou changed the subject. "Now all we need to find out where your guys is mother is." They all looked around feeling for Chichi and Bulmas small energy singals. "There at the lookout." Vegeta said starring towards where Kamis lookout was.  
  
"Figures they would head there." Gohan said. After standing there and chatting for about an hour they decided to leave. The wind started to blow hard again this time the air seemed colder than before. The sky hadn't changed any though, but the air was just too familiar. Vegeta turned around right when an icy chill hit him sending shivers down his spine. Then he saw it the most horrible thing ever seen in the world. His eyes widened in horror when thing he saw lifted a finger and fired a tiny red beam. It flew past Gohan who jumped to the side, then zoomed passed both children. Vegeta watched in pure horror, as the beam was  
  
about the strike Gokou probably killing him instantly.  
  
Letting out a small cry he made the ultimate sacrifice for his Saiyan friend Vegeta ad sworn he hated so much. 


	14. Foolers Rebirth... Bye Bye Son Gohan?!

"FATHER!!" Trunks screamed rushing over to Vegeta side. The prince was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside Gokou, who was sitting there starring at him in shock, and in anger towards Fooler. "I knew it wasn't over." Gokou said gritting his teeth. The smoke finally cleared to reveal a new figure. Fooler had changed again somehow. His hair was standing straight up, but it wasn't white no more. It was purple. His energy had skyrocketed to levels they were though to be impossible. The type of change that sent a chill through your spine, the type of change that was just too hard to imagine.  
  
"V-Vegeta…" Gohan said starring at Vegetas lifeless body. "H-h-how…" Goten was next to Trunks who was fighting to hold back tears really bad. He kept pushing his father hoping he would get up just like before. "Dad…p- please…don't give up, hang on." He clenched his fist then turned his attention toFooler who still had his finger pointed out.  
  
"Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen. One monkey down, four to go." Fooler said lazily. Trunks let out a yell then charged Fooler with everything he had. He jumped from the ground his energy blazing around him and threw the first punch. Of course Fooler dodged it.  
  
"Trunks! NO!" Gohan shouted. Trunks didn't listen he just kept giving it his all. Punch after furious punch Trunks was getting nowhere. He sent a kick the Fooler head only to hit air, and then tried a spin kick to the rear only to hit air again. "Why don't you fight back coward! And stop running away from me!" Trunks yelled at Fooler who just starred at him.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Fooler flew into Trunks before the small boy could even blink. He ruthlessly started to tear into Trunks small body smiling every second of it. "TRUNKS!!" Goten screamed and was about to come to the aid of his best friend when Gohan grabbed him. "Let go Gohan! Trunks needs me!" Goten flared into super saiyan form knocking Gohan away. By the time Goten reached Trunks Fooler had knocked him totally out of it. Goten sent his fist into Fooler head only to hit air.  
  
"So you want to play to huh?" Fooler joked then backhanded Trunks into a crumpled part of a building. Goten flew at him full speed then right before he reached Fooler he disappeared sending an image of himself right through him. As planned Fooler did swing at the image smirking, then grabbed Goten foot from behind him. He then flung him into a near by rock making Goten leave an impression. Fooler pointed his hand at Goten and smirked even harder a small red energy ball started to form.  
  
"Three down two to go!" He shouted firing the small red ball. Goten threw his hands over his face and waited for impact. When he peeked over his arms he saw Gokou in front of him trying to counter it with one of his own. The struggle went on for a minute until Fooler appeared at Gokous side and flicked another small energy ball at the larger one. It exploded sending Gokou flying into Goten landing about a mile back. Fooler laughed even harder. "Two for the price of one!" he turned his attention to Gohan. "Ready to die with your friends?" He taunted.  
  
Gohan balled a fist. How could he beat him, Fooler was right he was going to die, but he wouldn't give up with out a fight, like his father always taught him to. 'I have to try, if he beats me…then…No! He won't beat me!' Gohan raised his hands above his head, let out a yell, and then exploded into Super Saiyan level two. "I'm the Earth last hope!" Gohan shouted. "and I'm gonna win!" He jumped into the air with a blur then appeared behind Fooler.  
  
"Take this!" Gohan tapped the ground sending him into a spin then went to kick Fooler in the stomach, when all Gohan did was get a face full of dirt. Fooler, being faster then Gohan had already kicked him in the face sending him jolting into the ground. Gohan quickly got up only to be pushed back down by Fooler stomping on his head. He ate more dirt. Fooler kept his right foot on Gohans back then aimed his hand at his head.  
  
"It was fun kid, but fun doesn't last forever." A purple energy ball formed in his cruel hand as he gathered energy for a final attack.  
  
"HAA!" Fooler was knocked off Gohan and pushed back a bit. "What the…" he glanced up after the smoke cleared to see Gokou standing there his hands formed in the position of his most famous attack. Goten was on the other side helping Gohan off the ground, but never taking his eyes off Fooler as if daring him to attack.  
  
"I though you were dead." Fooler frowned. Goten and Gohan stood up next to Gokou both getting into fighting stances.  
  
"Aw, how cute father and sons."  
  
"I want you two to leave." Gokou said. Gohan and Goten both shook their heads. "No way dad, and nothing you say could make us leave." Goten said. Gohan nodded in agreement. Fooler hearing all this laughed again, a high cold laughs. "No ones leaving, and if they even did managed to get away, after I killed you they would be next." Goten powered up more getting all his energy around him so he could fight at his maximum. Gohan did the same thing after getting hit by Fooler he needed all the power he could summon. Gohan then repeated the process and jumped into the air once more and blurred out of vision Goten following his movement. Both boys appeared at the same time sending a kick to each side of his head Fooler lifited both hands blocking them.  
  
They both then went into another spin kick, which was blocked to. Despite their effort all they were doing was wasting energy on Fooler, they would need more than punched and kicks to beat this bad guy. Gohan formed an energy ball and threw it a Fooler who knocked it away Goten did the same and almost got him. They then flipped backwards and landed next to Gokou breathing harder then before.  
  
Fooler studied them for a second then thought of something, which made a wicked smile form of his harsh face. His cold eyes twinkled as he looked from Goten to Gohan.  
  
"I have a question…" Fooler started still smiling wickedly getting all their attention. "What do you think the best way is to hurt someone with out beating them or killing them?"  
  
Goten and Gohan exchanged confused looked at each other before turning at ask Gokou want he meant. "Dad what does--" Goten stopped talking when he saw the look of horror on Gokous face. Gokou knew what Fooler was saying.  
  
"Y-you wouldn't…" He muttered quietly.  
  
"Oh but I would, and I will…Now."  
  
Fooler blurred from view leaving a single image of him self. He quietly appeared behind Gohan who was searching for him still. "Gohan!" Gokou yelled. It was too late as soon a Gohan spun around he was met with Fooler placing both of his hands on his chest, and blasted him away leaving nothing but a cloud of dust. 


	15. Goten or the Earth!! Its you choice Goko...

Goten fell to the ground covering his face sobs. Other than Trunks Gohan was his best friend, Gohan was his big brother a big brother that was gone now. Gone until wished back by the dragon in a year, since they had only used the dragonballs last week to restore a forest that had burnt down for some unknown reason. Goten looked up to his father who tried not to show emotion towards Gohans death. Goten stood up glaring at Fooler pure harted burning in his eyes. Goten had never experienced this type of anger before, and Gokou hoped he never would. It was just to hard on a nine year old to face such dramatic scenes. "I'm gonna…"I'm gonna…" Goten kept mumbling his energy raising. "You…j-jerk!!" Goten leaped into the air and was about to fly at Fooler when he felt a hand grab him from behind.  
  
"Goten no!" Gokou said sternly.  
  
"Dad! What about GOHAN! I gotta make him pay!" Goten struggled all he could but it was no use.  
  
"No Goten. That's just what he wants; I want you to leave right this minute. I can't loose you to."  
  
Goten, seeing a look in his father's eye that he had never seen before calmed down and lowered back to the ground. Fooler watched this with a proud smile on his face.  
  
He was enjoying this so much, and hoped it would never end. After standing in silence, Goten lifted into the air not taking his eyes off Gokou.  
  
"I wanna help you dad, but you don't want me here. Good luck, and win dad!" a short smile and Goten blasted off into the air leaving a golden trail behind him.  
  
"I decide who leaves and stays, and it's not his turn to leave!" Fooler said then blasted off into the air after Goten. Gokou who was counting of this blurred quickly then appeared in the air above Fooler. Gokou flew at Fooler with great speed and landed a punch right in the monster face, then countered with his other fist. Gokou brought his hands above his head then slammed them down forcefully atop Foolers head, who flew back a few feet. Annoyed, Fooler retaliated firing an energy ball at Gokou who didn't move in time. The ball smashed into him giving him a free ride into the ground.  
  
"Now kid," Fooler said turning his attention to the sky, "your mine." Rising into the air Fooler flew off after Goten.  
  
  
  
"Hey Chichi where is everyone? Normally Dende comes out of the back somewhere and greets us." Bulma asked looking around the Lookout. She walked into the back area where everyone always is, but nothing could be found. "You don't think they left do you, maybe went back to Namek?" Chichi asked looking at the sky. "No. Dende wouldn't just leave like that." The two women search the lookout for a few more minutes finding nothing until a shrill scream came from the back. Bulma came rushing back there just in time to see that same sight that made Chichi scream. Dende and Mr. Popo were frozen solid.  
  
"N-now I think we should go…" Bulma stuttered. "Yeah…me too." they ran back to the plane, jumped in, and blasted off.  
  
"What do you think happened to them?"  
  
"I don't know, but I bet it's the something that made the boys run off in a hurry." Bulma said coldly. Chichi gazed out the window and wondered what happening to the three people she cherished most. "Please be careful…"  
  
  
  
Goten glanced back once to see if anyone was following him and no one was there. He still kept his Super Saiyan form, but slowed bit. He was still thinking of that happened to Gohan and the look on his face. A look of fear and surprise then nothing, he was gone. "That's okay Gohan we'll wish you back." Goten smiled and looked behind him once more to see if anything was coming. Nothing. He turned around only to come to a complete stop; if he had been in a car the wheels would have squealed for sure. Goten widened his eyes when he saw who he was face to face with, he quickly narrowed them not wanting Fooler to see his surprise.  
  
"You…"Goten said getting ready to attack. Fooler crossed his arms and smiled wickedly again. "And just where do you think your going?" He asked.  
  
"Away from your ugly face." Goten sneered.  
  
"So you don't want to die like your brother huh? Shame really, I was looking forward to It." he let out a soft sign. "Then again you don't really have a choice in the matter. I decide who lives or dies boy, and you on my list for now."  
  
Goten flew at him gathering speed and started fighting giving it his all just like Trunks did. "I'm not gonna lose!" he shouted, his movement becoming faster then before. Fooler moved his head from side to side dodging the pint-size Saiyans attack. Two kicks caught nothing but air above his head as Goten blurred from vision and attacked from behind. Goten had almost hit Fooler when SLAP. Fooler wiped his tail across young Gotens face sending him hurdling towards the ground. Goten flipped backward trying to land on his feet. He hit the ground sliding back, before his feet gave out and he plopped smack dab of his face. Goten rolled over quickly to avoid Foolers next attack, which would have buried him in the ground. Goten jumped up he fist balled up beside him ready for anything. Fooler stood on the ground waiting for his attack still smiling.  
  
Rising into the air Goten cupped his hands to his side then stopped hovering above Fooler. "Ka…." He said focing his energy. "Me…Ha….Me…." there was a moments pause as a blue light surrounded Gotens cupped hands, he then threw then forward releasing the attack. "HAAA!!"  
  
The blast raced towards Fooler who held out his hand and caught it effortlessly. The one thing Fooler didn't count on was Goten pulling a Chibi Gohan freak out. another rush of energy left Gotens hands and made its way to the end of the beam adding a lot more energy.  
  
"No way!" Fooler put his other hand against the beam trying to push it away, then with using more of his energy Fooler let out a yell and pushed it into the ocean where it exploded. His hands had burn marks on them and were smoking pretty bad. "There's that Saiyan temper again…" he said annoyed. Goten floated in the air still in the position for the Kamehameha wave. That last attack took almost everything out of the small boy, he was counting on it. It had failed him though, now what? What would he do now? Goten knew he didn't have enough energy do try another attack or to fight Fooler at this point. He lowered his hands still trying to catch his breath while Fooler hovered into the air.  
  
"You seem tired. You were counting on that blast weren't you child." Goten let out a small growl and powered up as much as he could then flew at Fooler. With every punch and kick he took an ounce of energy left him. Goten was getting weaker and weaker. He threw a punch right across Foolers missing, but receiving a knee in his gut. Goten let out a scream of pain as Fooler then kicked him to the right, blurred then returned the kick aiming towards the left now. Goten had turned into the little soccer ball. Fooler twisted his hand back and sent it into Gotens face sending him into a rock.  
  
Goten bounced off the rock coming out of Super Saiyan. When he hit the ground on his stomach he was normal, not more blonde hair or super strength. He squinted his eyes painfully, grabbing the dirt-covered floor. Every time he tried to get back up it left him gasping for breath he had nothing left to give.  
  
Fooler landed in front of Goten leaned over and picked the mangled little boy up by the back of his shirt.  
  
"Let him go Fooler."  
  
"No I think I'll keep him." Fooler turned around to face an angry Gokou. That devilish grin flashed across his face as he lifted Goten into the air more. "Give up." Fooler said.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Give up or I'll kill him." Foolers hand slid from the back of Gotens shirt to his throat squeezing tightly. Goten opened his eyes some and tried to get lose. "Now give up." Fooler said again. Gokou glared at him. maybe he was bluffing, no creeps like this guy don't bluff. 'What should I do.' Gokou though. For once he didn't have any ideas he could just let Fooler kill Goten. Sure he could be wished back, but no. He would have to give up to save him. Giving up wasn't that easy though, and it wasn't something Gokou did.  
  
"Ah, what a decision. Pick wisely…" Fooler chuckled he had his enemy right where he wanted him. "No…" Gokou said.  
  
"No? Your going to pick fighting over your son? Do you hear that boy; you father wants to pick this fight over you. You should remember that when you die…" Fooler tightened the grip of Goten neck making him yell out. "I know that's not your true answer Gokou. Now pick again."  
  
'So he isn't bluffing I was right.' Gokou thought. He just couldn't stand to hear Goten yell like that. He wanted his little boy to be safe, but if he did that he would be letting the whole world down. Either the Earth or Goten both could be wished back in a year. He heard Goten yell out again as Fooler squeezed even tighter. "Goten…" he said softly. Gokou slowly took his hands out of a fist position. He's a fighter by blood, but a father by heart, and he already let Fooler kill Gohan. With a light smile of his pure hearted face he said something he had only said once before.  
  
"I give up." 


	16. Broken deals! Fooler meet Gotenks!

"Hey Vegeta, isn't this one of those beans?" Bulma asked opening up a bag watching the Senzu bean fall to the floor.  
  
"What are you talking about woman?" Vegeta said standing in the doorway using his usual gruff tone. "I don't use them. Only Kakkarott and his friends use them." Bulma eyed Vegeta then grinned. "Well you can put it in your shirt or something. What is it you always say? Be prepared for anything?" with a short laugh Bulma left the room tossing the bean to Vegeta.  
  
"Humph… Blasted woman."  
  
Vegeta weakly opened his one good eye after having a small dream about the other day. he felt the pain run down his side as he reached into his shirt and pulled out the Senzu bean the woman gave him. He could feel where the beam had gone through just below his heart and right through at least two ribs hitting nothing vital. Vegeta sat up after eating the senzu bean and smiled. "Blasted woman…always right."  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"I give up." Fooler starred at Gokou in shock. Sure he had hi kid, but Fooler really expected Gokou to chose to fight rather then give up. He was a Saiyan right? Isn't that what they do, no matter the situation? Gokou still had a cool little smile on his face and faded back to his normal state no longer a Super Saiyan. "See? This is why I never had children." Fooler laughed. Unknown to either fighters Goten wasn't about to give up. while Fooler was holding Goten he was gathering energy, and trying to do it still pushing his own down. Goten knew Fooler could feel energy and if he was discovered he would probably die, so it had to be fast and silent whatever he was going to do. Goten gathered all the energy he could into his hand hoping luck would stay on his side. now all he had to do was wait for the right moment.  
  
"Now let him go Fooler." Gokou said sternly his smile turning into a frown. 'It couldn't be this easy' he though. "I changed my mind. I'm going to kill him."  
  
"What!? We had a deal Fooler."  
  
"Yes well deals are meant to be broken." Before another word was said Goten figured it was time, but where to aim? 'Not the stomach, that wouldn't hurt him. The chest? Nah come on Goten think… a valuable area, somewhere I wouldn't want to be blasted at. I got it…' with every urge of strength in his small body Gotens eyes sprang open, then he shoved his hand right into Foolers face namely his eye area.  
  
"Lights out jerk!!" he yelled then fired the energy wave. A flash of blinding light where Fooler let out a scream of pain at the energy beam tore through his way of sight leaving a totally roasted eyeball. Fooler dropped Goten and flew backwards a couple feet cursing him and rubbing his sore eye purple blood was streaming down his face. Gokou stood there looking at Goten who was slowly getting up staggering towards his father.  
  
"I started gathering energy when he grabbed me." Goten said see a sorta puzzlement in Gokou face, which soon turned into a grin. "I'd say he's pretty mad now." Goten nodded a nervous look on his just-turned pale face. The smoke cleared and Fooler was still nursing his left eye. His right eye was glaring at Goten in such a scary way Goten bakced up behind Gokou a little bit. "How…dare…you, you little…BRAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Fooler removed his hand for them to see nothing but a burnt out black hole. It really made Goten want to throw up.  
  
"Goten…" someone called from behind. "Trunks?" Goten said seeing his friend come into view. "It is you, are you okay?"  
  
"Fine. I have an idea though Goten." Trunks said. Seeing the looking in his friends eyes Goten knew what he was saying. "Fusion." Goten whispered.  
  
"What do you think dad?" Goten asked. "Think fusion would work?"  
  
Gokou nodded. "Its our only chance now Goten. So I say go for it. Just remember it only last thirty minutes boys." Goten and Trunks smirked at each other then walked up to Fooler. "We think its time for you to meet our friend." The said union both grinning. Fooler only grunted for an answer. Both boys stood side by side, then nodded. "Fu…Sion…HA!" a flash of light, as a huge wind circled the two boys flinging dust and depre ever which way. When it finally cleared only one figure stood.  
  
"I'm Gotenks."  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
Alright! So that was short and sweet huh?  
  
I'll have a longer chapter up soon.  
  
I really don't like short chapters….  
  
So anyways…  
  
BAI! 


	17. Gotenks Vs Fooler

Clouds of dust blew from Gotenks feet, his golden aura sending energy waves every which way. Gotenks lifted his finger to point at Fooler, a confident smirk planted in the middle of his face. "Your going down." He lowered his finger, still smirking confidently and started towards Fooler. Unimpressed with the runts foolish actions Fooler stood his ground and waited for his attack. Gokou watched Gotenks approach Fooler, and backed up a bit letting him have more room. 'Come on, you can do it…' Gokou said to himself. Fooler turned around facing them now a cool smile on his face.  
  
"I've seen this 'fusion' in action, and its not all that little boy."  
  
"Shows what you know. There's only gonna be two hits, I hit you, you hit the ground." Gotenks chuckled at his own comment. "Cute. I take it you came up with that one yourself?" Gotenks nodded still smirking. He now stopped directly under Fooler and starred at up him.  
  
"Now shut-up and fight." Gotenks said. Before Fooler could realize what had happened Gotenks slammed at fist into his gut. He then grabbed Foolers hands, pulled down shoving his knee into Foolers chin. Then knocked him backwards with a quick kick to the head. Fooler stumbled back a few feet and caught his balance only to be dug into the ground by Gotenks feet. Gotenks flipped backwards landing perfectly. Fooler stood up out of the crater and floated out purple blood streaming down his face, his eye looked worse than it did before.  
  
"You're not bad, but wait until your fusion fades off." Fooler smirked. Gotenks frowned and crossed his arms. "Its not gonna take that long to beat you weakling."  
  
"Well see…" Said Fooler. Gotenks flew at Fooler with lighting fast speed and starting pounding in on the evil monster. Fooler tried to counter his moves, but the fused Saiyan was too fast. 'Just a little longer.' Fooler though to himself at Gotenks grabbed him tail and started swinging him around. Fooler was thrown into the air only to be knocked back down to an elbow in his spine. He let out a cry of pain smashing into the ground forcefully. Gotenks landed next to him and smiled tauntingly.  
  
"Ready to begin--" Gotekns was cut when he separated back into Trunks and Goten who finished the line for him. "Again." they said together. Both boys looked around clueless at what just happened. Goten looked down in the crater and gulped. "Uh-oh…" He said.  
  
"Err… Goten…Lets fuse again. Quick!" Said Trunks.  
  
"Right!" Goten said quickly.  
  
Gokou was still watching the boys, but had just got a little nervous. "They de-fused…" he said. Just then there was another beam of light and both boys were one again. Fooler had let them fuse again and didn't even try to stop it. Gokou still watched nervously knowing something was up, why didn't Fooler stop them? He looked down to the ground again and the battle had started. Fooler was on the attack this time, but Gotenks was holding his own again.  
  
'I'm getting no where with this.' Fooler thought and stopped fighting. Both fighters landed in front of each other Gotenks crossed his arms again. "This is boring…" He said. "I'm ending it." Gotenks sucked in air, held it then released it spitting out ten ghostly images of him. Gotenks pointed at Fooler then said. "Attack!" they all flew at Fooler with the same speed at Gotenks. Fooler dodged each one barely missing them.  
  
BOOM.  
  
Fooler didn't move quickly enough and got hit by two on each side. He yelled and clutched his sides only to get hit by three more. He fell to the ground now trying to rub his back, and was hit by the rest of them all at once. There was a loud blast and smoke everywhere. Fooler laid in the carter motionless to everything around him. To confident in his own power to feel Foolers energy still there, Gotenks started towards him thinking he was dead.  
  
"Doesn't he feel it?" Gokou said out loud watching Gotenks.  
  
"Of course not Kakkarott." Someone said landing softly behind him. "Huh?" Gokou spun around to see Vegeta smirking at him. "Your alive!" Gokou said.  
  
"do you really think that little blast could kill me Kakkarott? Now we have more important matters to attened to." Gokou nodded. "Like the side affects of fusion…"  
  
Gotenks stood at the crater his hands on his hips. The smoke cleared only to have nothing hidden behind it except for rocks and one burnt spot. Gotenks studied the crater not missing one inch of it. "What the…? Where did he go?" Too late. Fooler appeared behind Gotenks and grabbed him. "Hey! Let go!" Gotenks yelled. Fooler powered up some energy in his hand and began to pull Gotenks at both sides. Gokou and Vegeta watched in horror at he separated both boys back into two again. Goten and Trunks fell to the ground rubbing their heads, and jumped up. "We still had two minutes left!" Goten yelled, but Trunks stopped him. Goten turned to see what Trunks was looking at when he saw they both backed up. "Think we can fuse again Trunks?" Goten whispered. "Yeah hold on, and close your eyes Goten." Goten nodded and closed his eyes. Fooler approached them smiling his arms out. "Ready to fight now?" He asked.  
  
"Me against you two isn't very fair." Trunks clenched his finst and smirked.  
  
"Hey moron!" Trunks called hoping it his plan would work. It did. Fooler glanced at Trunks long enough for the pint size Saiyan to blind him. "Solar flare!" Trunks yelled. "AHH!" Fooler rubbed his burning 'eye' stumbling backwards. "What did you do! I can't see!" That gave Goten and Trunks just long enough to fuse again and be ready for when Fooler could see again. Light was coming back into view and the blurry vision was fading off. Fooler looked up at Gotenks. "Nice…Trick kid…" Goteks glared at Fooler with such disgust. "You might have escaped that last attack jerk, but your not gonna get away from this one.  
  
Gotenks then blasted high into the air preparing for a new attack Trunks and Goten had made up for when they fuse. He cupped both hands in the form of a Kamehameha wave, the brought them out like the Final flash. "Final…Ka…Me…Ha…" Two circular orbs of blue and gold energy filled each hand as he gathered energy. Fooler watched him. "And, just what are you up to kid…"  
  
The orbs expanded outside Gotenks hands still in a spiral position. In the back of Gotenks head two voices were deep in conversation. "It needs more energy." Trunks said. "Yeah." Goten agreed. Gotenks yelled another word. "…Me…" more energy boosted into his hands. "Now!" Both boys yell together. Gokou obviously getting the idea lifted into the  
  
air and blasted off at top speed Vegeta following.  
  
"N-no way…" Fooler mumbled backing up. Gotenks brought both hands forward in front of him like the position to fire a Kamehameha and yelled. "HAAAAAAAAAA!!" The beam flew at Fooler getting ready to hit him dead on. Fooler was prepared for this, he jumped into the air and quickly blured leaving nothing but an image of himself. He appeared behind Gotenks grabbing him. Everything froze as Fooler did so. The energy attack stopped, and started slowly coming back up to Gotenks being absorbed into his hands. Fooler smirked as a bright white surrounded the two. Gotenks let out a scream of pain as all the energy was sucked back into his hand, and right through his body directly into Fooler. After the entire beam was absorbed Fooler turned on Gotenks absorbing his energy to.  
  
"No way!" Gokou yelled. "He can absorb energy too? This isn't good!" Vegeta turned his head up to see Gotenks fading back into two people again. Goten and Trunks weren't moving and were very pale. It was like he was taking more then energy out of them something else was leaving too. "Kakkarott I truly hate this idea but we have to do something." Gokou turned to Vegeta. "Right. Quickly now!" Both Saiyans got into the same position as the half- breeds and started doing the fusion dace. "Fu…Sion…HA!" 


	18. The end of Earth? Time to wake up Gokou!...

Hello people! I just thought I'd tell you guys that this is probably going to be the last chapter. Oh and If I get stuff wrong about Gogeta and his attacks and stuff don't get mad, I have never seen him before so I'm trying okay? I might have a sequel out sometime after but I'm not sure. Thank you all for the reviews and please enjoy the last chapter!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The fusion was complete. Just one lone figure stood in the cloud of smoke caused by both powers joining together. His golden aura was blazing around his body as he turned to look at his new enemy. Fooler lowered himself to the ground dropping both boys as he did so. The waves of energy charging through the sky were incredible. Each fighter showing their strength in silence, but getting the point across that neither would back down. Fooler watched as the newly fused Saiyan gave a causal smirk to his foe. The only bad thing about the Fusion was a very bad cause of being extremely cocky. And Gogeta showed all signs of this, just like Gotenks did. Even thought Fooler knew that would be a weak point he would never underestimate him. For if he did this new Saiyan might just get him killed. He tilted his head to the side his now purple Mohawk leaning with him, and grinned. With each fist in a tight ball Fooler let out a powerful yell powering straight up to his maximum. The Earth shook violently under both fighters, but there was not worry it had to have been used to this by now.  
  
With all the rumbling going on this caused Trunks to open his eyes. He looked up only to see a new person facing off against Fooler. Realizing this wasn't a great place to be at the moment Trunks grabbed Gotens arm and weakly flew off, dropping here and there trying to stay in the sky, and trying not to drop Goten. Trunks finally fell out of the sky landing on rock knowing he couldn't go on any further. He hoped and prayed this would be far enough.  
  
Gogeta starred his new foe down waiting for the right time to attack. Or at least get warmed up. He knew he only had thirty minutes to get the job done, but that's all he needed. He also knew he wouldn't be able to stand a chance with him in the first Super Saiyan form so it was time to take it to the next level. Small blue lighting bolts surrounded his body with the intensity no normal human could stand he began his upgrade. Spreading his feet out pushing dirt away clenched his fist tighter. Then with a sudden yell, a brighter golden aura flashed up around his body, his hair became straighter up only a couple bangs in the front. That little transformation might have just cost him some time from the Fusion, but that was all right. The fight of the century was about to begin, and yet another battle for Earth was to begin, as they got into their fighting stances. In the back of Gogetas mind Gokou and Vegeta were in deep conversation about the situation.  
  
"We have to try and control the bad result of Fusion Vegeta." Gokou said. "Yes I know Kakkarott, it would just take one slip up and were gone." Gokou agreed with Vegeta and both hopped Gogtea did to. It had seemed that he did agree, for he lost him smirk and a serious look appeared across his face. Should he have some fun with him first? Or go straight into destroying him. 'Decisions, decisions…' He thought.  
  
"No you idiot!" The Vegeta half of him said anger obviously in his voice. "Just kill him!" Gogeta tilted his head to the side and smirked.  
  
Gogeta took a step forward, then another, and another until he stopped five feet in front of Fooler. They faced each other for a brief time then Fooler spoke. "Shall we commence?" He asked, a look of danger in his eye. 'A weak point,' Gogeta thought. "Thanks Goten." He mumbled his eerie voice light enough for only him to hear. Now there would be no more talking, nothing but fighting. No childish taunts or threats. No, it was time for battle.  
  
With a quick jab to Foolers gut Gogeta gained control of the first little match. He jumped up holding Foolers head in place then brought his foot to the side sending him flying back wards. Fooler caught himself, did a back flip and landed only to be knocked down again. He quickly jumped to his feet and took to the sky. There they committed in mid-air combat each of equal strength and speed getting hits in from both sides. Gogeta and Fooler flipped back and landed on the ground facing each other. Neither one was out of breath; both were sharing the same enjoyment. Fooler took this fight as a bonus. If he killed Gogeta then that took both Gokou and Vegeta out of the way. Then there would be no one to stop him except for the two younger ones, but Fooler had proved them not even a challenge. Then there would be the older one, Gohan but he was dead already.  
  
So this was Earths last hope, a thirty munite Fusion. Fooler smiled at that, maybe his victory would come and he would finally rid the world of these pests. Then he would kill the Earth guardian, then go to Namek and do the same. His plan was beginning to sound better after every word. Gogeta took advantage of Foolers brief break and attacked. Catching Fooler off guard Gogeta slammed a fist into his face then nailed him in the gut his knee. Getting ready to hit him with his other knee Gogeta was stopped by Foolers knee. Gogeta back flipped then advanced towards him again gathering speed. Their fight began again. Waves of energy were now covering Earths surface wiping out everything in its path you would have never figured out that these two were back in the air fighting. Anyone would have thought  
  
it was a ground battle, but no. Landing on the ground once more making 'thud' noises they raced at each other. It was a time fro strength now. They locked hands each trying to push each other back. Fooler used almost everything he had and nearly moved him, until Gogeta started forward. Fooler could feel his legs giving in to the power. His knees started bending downward. He had to do something, or he would fall. Fooler let go of Gogeta, and then dropping to the ground attempted to sweep his feet from under him. Gogeta knew this was coming, he quickly jumped jump avoiding his foot the landed a kick square in Foolers face.  
  
Fooler fell backwards the rolled out of the way just in time to dodge a fist. He did a backhand spring and charged Gogeta once more yelling out as he did so. He fired an energy blast at Gogeta who easily dodged it. The smoke cleared and Fooler was gone Gogeta looked around trying to feel him out. 'Behind you!' his mind said. He quickly turned around to face a black energy ball right in his stomach. Fooler let out a "HAA!" and fired it. Gogeta was sent into the ground making like a gopher hole digging up the dirt finally stopping in the middle of a lake. He floated down until he landed softly at the bottom his arms crossed. He searched in his mind for something to come up with that would surprise Fooler. 'but what?' he thought. Then the idea hit him, it was defiantly from Gokous half of him. He smirked holding out both of his hands. Concentrating his energy into both hands he narrowed him eyes.  
  
"Ka…Me…Ha…Me… Ha!" He said as two blue orbs appeared. "Now stay there," he said jumping backwards. Like all enemys Fooler was waiting on top of the water for him to come up. 'He's planning something.' Fooler thought. This trick seemed so fimular to him. where had he seen it. Fooler closed his eyes and scanned through Frieza and Coolers memories. He stopped in Friezas mind when he came to the battle at Namek. There is where the Saiyan had played his game. But what was it? Fooler opened his eyes and looked down. Just then one blue orb came shooting out of the water. Fooler easily dodged it and knew what was next. The second blue orb came out next, easily dodged. Fooler turned around waiting for the attacker to show himself. "Wrong way!" Came a shout from the other end. Fooler spun around and got two feet plowed into his face. He went flying to the ground making another gopher hole in the ground. Gogeta laughed at his little trick.  
  
"I thought he would remember it." He said. Gogeta glanced around his surroundings looking for his objective. Knowing Fooler had the ability to keep his power pressed at all time didn't make the job any easier. Gogeta spun around firing an energy beam at a clif to the side of him. "Missed…" He quickly spun to the left and fired another one. he missed him again. He lowered to the ground sensing everything around him. Gogeta raised his hand just in time to catch Fooler foot coming at him from the side. But he didn't catch Fooler quick spin move sending his other foot directly into his arm. Gogeta let out a cry of pain letting Fooler go. That was enough time for Fooler to get a couple good hit in, then send him into a rock. Gogeta hit the rock forcefully without breaking it He fell to the ground still holding his injured arm. Fooler raised his arms above his head and gathering energy prepared for his attack. A black and red ball appeared above him, yellow lighting bolts flashing everywhere around it. Fooler brought his hands down and fired the attack. Gogetas eyes widened in mostly surprise at the size of it. Then realizing he didn't have time to avoid it crossed his arms in front of his face. Luckly before the impact he split into two people again the giant energy ball going right passed them and hitting the last standing building about a mile away.  
  
Gokou and Vegeta blinked as they lowered their hands forgetting about what just happened. They jumped up when their eyes locked onto Fooler.  
  
"We de-fused." Gokou said looking to Vegeta out of the corner of his eye. "That's obvious Kakkarott, now what?" Fooler smiled at both of them. He knew neither one would be a challenge, he wanted a challenge. Fooler placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head. "I'll tell you what, I'll let you two fuse again because I know, and I'm sure you know your not a challenge for me without it." Gokou and Vegeta glanced skeptically at each other then decided they had better not blow this chance. "Wait." Gokou said. "We can't fuse, we need an hour before we can." Fooler closed his eyes and frowned. 'Of course.' He thought. He looked back up to them and nodded. "Whatever." He said.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Trunks was still on the rock holding onto Goten protectively. "What happened?" he said out loud. His eye widened in fear. "They de-fused, But no ones fighting…" Trunks looked to Goten who was laying on his back still out cold. "I wish you'd wake up Goten." Trunks turned back to the battle again waiting for more action.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The hour had passed now both Saiyans felt it. They quickly jumped up and did the redicklous dace turning two people into one. The golden energy swirled around and around until it was complete. Fooler looked to the clouds of smoke and smiled once more. "Finally." He said as the smoke cleared and one figure stood.  
  
"Aw, did you miss me?" Gogeta grinned looking almost identical to Gokou. Fooler gave a shrug the charged Gogeta full force seriousness was all over his face. Gogeta wasn't paying any attention and got punched in the face. He blocked the next set of punches easily talking to Fooler. "That was…rude you…know." he said between blocks. This only angered Fooler more. He jumped back landing on the ground and let out a yell of anger powering up even more. His hair became a darker purple, his aura changed to a darker purple too.  
  
"You wanted this remember Fooler?" Gogeta taunted a small grin on his face. "Am I too much for you?" Gogeta laughed his own comment. Fooler raised his hand into the air in the position of the destructo-disk. He clamed down at bit knowing he'll never win he gets all freaked out. He started twirling his hand in circles gathering strength and speed for the attack. He chucked it forward watching it rap around Gogeta. Gogeta just stood there causal and all looking down at his 'trap.' Fooler had his hands halfway closed but not closed.  
  
"I'd advise you not to try and struggle with it." Fooler smirked. Gogeta still just stood there looking at the black ring. "Err… Alright." Gogeta said. Fooler let out a small 'Grr' and closed his hands closer together. A wickedly evil grin spread across Foolers face as he saw Gogeta start to struggle. Gogeta tried to open the ring and get free but couldn't. Fooler shut his hands together even more. Gogeta powered up trying to break the ring, it just kept getting tighter and tighter. Fooler closed his hands more making the presser almost unbearable for the fused Saiyan. Letting out a yell Gogeta used everything he had to break the ring, but nothing was happening. If this continued he would be cut in half. The very thought of that made him sick, so he tried again, and again. Fooler started having trouble keeping his hands closed. "What?!" He said. Gogeta let out another yell this time powering up to his total maxium breaking the ring. Fooler fell backwards rolling into a piece of car.  
  
Gogeta jumped into the air blurring out of vision. He appeared above Fooler, and grabbing the Aliens tail he brought him up and started using him as a punching bag. Then brought both hands over his hand, cupping them together he slammed them into Foolers head making his eyes bulge out.  
  
"This ends now." Gogeta said. He brought his hands back in the position of a Kamehameha wave. "Final…Ka….Me…Ha… Me…" Fooler weakly stood up facing Gogeta a look of horror on his face. "N-n-no…" He said. "Not again, I won't be defeated again! I WON"T!!!" Foolers powered up his own attack to counter Gogetas. He didn't have enough time to do a full force attack but he gave everything he had. Gogeta swung his hand forward and shouted, "HAAA!!!" The overly large energy beam fired at Fooler moving fast. "NOW!" Fooler yelled firing his own beam to counter Gogetas.  
  
The force of both beams hitting knocked literally the whole Earth off its axis. The sky had turned a very dark black color the only thing producing light were the energy beams. Trunks could barley cling onto the rock and hold Goten at that. He turned into a weak version of Super Saiyan to try and hold on tightly. Other rocks and dabree were flying at him. He let go of the rock just in time to miss getting hit by a hover car coming right at him.  
  
Back at the Fighting area Gogeta was doing everything to keep control of his beam. He didn't expect Fooler to have this much energy left in him. He glanced to his side and saw a crack spreading throught the Earth surface, the planet was ripping apart. It was two much energy, it just could take the presser anymore. And if that wasn't bad enough he only one minute before he de-fused. Using up this much energy didn't help it just caused the minute to go by faster. What was he going to do? This had to end or everything was going to be destroyed.  
  
Fooler could sense him getting desperate and knew what would be next he would give his attack all his energy. This he had seen so many time before in their previous battles. As if on cue Gogeta fired all his energy into the beam blowing back Fooler and his attack. The last thing Fooler did before he was blown back was fire a tiny energy ball into the larger one. a large explosion was heard all over the Earth. Entire citys were totally wiped out causing havoc all over. The Earths surface now had a crack in it reaching the depths of three miles. Everything had been wiped out oceans had been emptied causing title waves everywhere. The dust and clouds of smoke rose up blocking the sun from touching the Earth causing complete darkness. There was an eerie silence all over, so silent you could easily hear a pin drop from a mile away.  
  
Fooler had just done what many villains had tried to do, but failed. Not only did he kill everyone on the planet including himself, but he had cause Earth to become nothing but just another floating Planet of darkness, for once in their lives the Z fighters had lost a fight.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Foggy figures appeared as all the blackness had turned into light. "Hey I think he's waking up!" Some had said moving out of the light. Then he heard a females voice breaking through. "MOVE!" She yelled and Gokou felt her place her hand on his head. "Do you feel better sweetie?" Gokous eyes shot wide open as he jumped up on the couch. He looked around the well litted room seeing both the Brief family and his own. "What happened to Fooler?!" he said panic in his voice. Chichi glanced behind her at Vegeta giving him a nasty glare. "Whats going on?!" Gokou said again waiting for a response from someone. "Gokou honey, you were knocked out."  
  
"Huh? Knocked out? Bu-But… It was a dream…?" Gokou looked just as confused as everyone in the room. Except for Vegeta who was trying to hold back a laugh obviously proud of himself. "Yeah dad," Goten said. "Vegeta did it. Remember earlier when you were traning, and me and Trunks were there? Well when I call out your name you turned around and Vegeta hit you from behind." He added looking up to his mother, who was now giving Vegeta a death glare. Bulma placed a hand on Chichis shoulder just in case Chichi decided to attack. Bulma turned to Gokou and smiled. "But your all better now."  
  
Gokou blinked. "Uh…yeah I guess…WHERES GOHAN?!" Everybody jumped back from his sudden out burst and blinked. "I'm right here dad." Gohan walked over to Gokou and sat down followed by Goten who was on the other side of him.  
  
"Your not dead?" Gokou said slowly still not believe it was just a dream. It was so real, too real to be just a dream. Gohan looked a little taken back by his father's question. He really didn't know how to answer him so he said, "No…" Gokou starred down to the ground not know what to think. Goten looked over to his father worry written all over his face. Then a single question hit him.  
  
"Dad, whats a Fooler?"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
End. 


End file.
